Til the Last Chime
by clandestine.masquerade
Summary: Ginny's best friend, Emily Doyle-Hayes, has never met Harry Potter. But when she does, her life changes. Now she knows why Ginny never introduced them: fear of the truth. Maybe Ginny isn't perfect for Harry... 8th year AU . HP/OC.
1. Prologue

Her kiss was like nothing he had ever felt. It was soft and kind, never demanding but it certainly got him attention. It was uncertain, like Cho, but in a way that wasn't as expectant. It wasn't aggressive and sweat-inducing like Ginny's, but a gentle fold of silk and feathers dancing on his stunned lips. He didn't remember how it happened, what would happen afterward (though it would certainly be entertaining) , everything, seemed to shrink away from him, from them, for they were no longer individuals. They were linked in a unbreakable bond, strong and fragile simultaneously, for if she could pull away at any moment. He felt excited, _invigorated_ by the kiss, from the simple forbidden aspect of it, to the way he couldn't help but love to it. And for once, he wasn't anticipating the end, but the beginning of the next. Before they had this secret moment, he thought of her as strange, unusual... disappointingly unattractive. Now, now she was his life, even if it was for only a brief minute, a glance at heaven. He was complete, at last, and he could believe that a simple thing like a kiss could change him. Forever.

But, as quickly as he felt that swooping, electric sensation in his belly, she kissed his cheek and pulled back, biting her lip. The firelight caught her beautiful hair, her soft skin, her eyes swimming with tears. He felt startled, not only from that touch of their lips, but from their emotionally change in that small period of time. She began to rise, but he grabbed her wrist. He wanted more. More of something she couldn't give.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He reached up, blushing away her tears. She allowed a small smile, hiccuping, then came back to herself.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely, and she lept up, running from him. He leaned back with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. The uncertainty had returned, in it's full potency.

But she wasn't there to fix it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a small prologue to my epic romance (er... maybe not...) for Harry and my new OC, Emily. Poor guy sucks at love. I'm anti-Cho and anti-Ginny, if you haven't guessed already. (What sort of hero marries his best friend's baby sister?) 

This is my first chapter of my **first fan fiction**. Basically that means I need major help, both with my grammar, and my atrocious spelling. Read and Review! it only takes a couple seconds, and it means the world to an atrocious speller such a I.

Love and Cookies, _Masquerade_.

PS: The title may change over the coarse of the plot, just because I haven't figured half of it out yet. For the current plot, though, it is adequate. 


	2. The Carriage

**Disclaimer:** I am not awesome or a genius, so obviously I didn't write Harry Potter, unlike JK Rowling. I do, however, own my OC, Emily Doyle Hayes. Sorry I forgot this for the first chapter. My bad.

* * *

Sitting in that carriage, across from my best friends boyfriend, all I could think of was _him_. He looked so like him... the gentling curving lips, the soft skin, the warm, bright eyes. He looked like he had seen it all, a wisdom disproportionate to his age, but I knew he still needed to grow, just like _he_ did. The way he looked so adoringly at Ginny and nothing else, the way he laughed whenever she said anything, even if he didn't let it show, even the way he tilted his head slightly when she snuggled closer to him. He loved her so much, and I wanted that. I wanted the irrevocable loyalty, the soft touch, the little witticisms about my hair. I wanted the intimate moments when they seemed lost within each others eyes, where someone had to make some outrageously loud cough (enter me and Ron), just to make them blink, to make them breathe. I wanted that again, but I was pretty sure it was gone. That _he_ had gone.

I had only known two boys that I had thought I had liked: they had both gone, taking a small peace of my trust with them. David was a loser who lied. Harold was a humiliating creep who still needs a life, from what I've heard. I was never going to make those mistakes again, and hopefully that was the end of that.

All I had known is a severe loneliness, like a biting cold winter wind, nipping at my mind, nagging at my consciousness. I was just too different to be loved. I wasn't smart, or talented, or pretty. I was tall and thin, pale and had smooth chocolate curls, I even had the blue eyes everybody seems to want, but I just was not pretty. I may sound like I was, but if you look at me, it just isn't the beauty people think of. I was too tall, too thin, too pale, to everything, but most of all, I was extremely exaggerated. I was a bit smart, with common sense and reasoning, with words and numbers, but my memory was lacking and lectures bored me to tears. I was good at writing, singing, and running, but I just wasn't as good as everyone else. I suppose I was just not good enough for someone to love, so I was destined for a lonely life.

All of my friends have found love: Ginny has Harry, Hermione has Ron, and even Neville seems to have a relationship with Hannah Abbot. They are so young, the same age as I was (generally speaking), but they have already found each other, leaving me in the dust to pick up the pieces for myself. If I could just find that someone who was out there sooner, I'd be that much happier, and for a longer time with any luck.

I snapped out of my reverie to the sound of laughter and Ginny's squeals. She was laying on the carriage's floor, giggling. She had fallen from Harry's lap as the carriage had screeched to a halt in front of Hogwarts' familiar gates, making as much of a show of it as possible. Typically Ginny. I knew she didn't have to fall, she had impeccable balance. I sat back in my seat with a thud, pulling out some half-melted chocolate from my pocket I had forgotten. Cursing under my breath, I pulled a face and chucked it into the woods behind me. I missed, instead hitting a fourth year very fluent in the Ways of the Words. I smiled, not turning, and hopped out of the carriage behind everyone else on the other side.

I took in the grand sprawling grounds of Hogwarts. Inhaling deeply, enjoying the unique scent of magic. Though I couldn't really smell it, I felt it, humming in the air invitingly. I was finally back home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is short, because of my lack of an attention span. I rewrote it several times, experimenting with her identity, and basic personality. I had one when she thought of some pretty random things, another with and overdeveloped crush on Harry already (eww, pathetic), and one where she was reciting everything that had happened to her over the years at Hogwarts (I saved that one, for later. It will improve, though, count on it) 

This story may be starting out slow, and may not make complete sense yet, but, as with most stories, patience is necessary.

**READ AND REVIEW! (Merlin knows I need it...)**


	3. Amortentia

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Emily Doyle-Hayes. She is MINE. Everything else is credited to JK Rowling, my fabulous idol.

* * *

That night after the feast, I sat in front of the fire, my legs folded in front of me. The common room was quiet and filled to the brim with late-night shadows, and Ginny and I were the only ones still awake. She sat reading in a chair, curled up like a cat, her eyelids drooping. I stooped, examining a hole in my socks. It had gotten bigger since getting off the train, and I all I could think for was the price for new ones. Such was the monotony of my first night back home.

If my parents cared anymore about my magical education, I probably wouldn't have to work so much over the summer. You see, I worked for muggles on my time off to save so I can go to Gringotts and get the money exchanged. It usually was enough for new books and some robes, but mostly all I had was used ones. Ginny and I were lucky in the fact we fit in each other's robes. That always made the load much easier: it was like getting twice as many robes for free. I sighed, falling back with a thump, my legs still crossed and my hands thrown dramatically over my head.

"Thinking about your rotten summer again, are you?" Ginny said, making me jump in surprise. She hadn't spoken in half an hour, since Harry had said goodnight to her. I wasn't taken aback at all with her immediate knowledge of what I was thinking at the time, we were much too trained to talk in words now we were friends for almost six years. I knew her habits; too, it was just like another language we had taught each other. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, waiting for my answer. She already knew it.

"Listen, I know you have a hard time with all of your chores and work, but I have too! We had to fix up Grimmauld Place a bit. And I had to clean the entire collection of the ghoul's... secretions from over the last year, and then we got a new gnome infestation on the Quidditch pitch! It was horrid, and Harry and I had no time alone," she pouted, huffing and crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes, sitting up and facing her. I was a bit exasperated by the whole conversation: I knew Kreacher (the poor wort passed over the summer. He had mostly cleaned Grimmauld Place. I can't say if it was a shame or not, from all I've heard about him) and I also figured that if I didn't have a boyfriend she could not complain to me at all about her lack of 'alone time' with hers. I don't think that is too much to ask.

"Right Ginny. I'll keep that in mind next time I have to listen to my dad yell at me for saying 'Holy Hippogriff' in church when _your_ owl runs into one of the windows during the service."

"Merlin, Em. You've been tetchy ever since... forever!" she sighed, pressing her lips together. "I don't need this right now, Em... I just don't. So if you still feel bitchy tomorrow, don't even talk to me. Harry's been like this, too, and I don't know what's in the pumpkin juice but-"

I jumped up, walking up to the dormitory. "Whatever, Gin," I hissed, adding, "And next time, if you want to snog Potter, don't put your head in his lap right across from Ron."

* * *

A few days later, I was still a bit perturbed by Ginny's tactlessness. I hadn't been much better with my inflamed temper last night from having to witness two snogging sessions at once, and I knew it. Still, I had to hold my ground to have any respect after that mild spat. It was really difficult not talking to Ginny, since she was my only really good friend. I would have talked to Harry, Ron, or Hermione, if they had known me well. Unfortunately, Ginny seemed to lead two separate lives: one with Harry and company, and one with me and the rest of the world. It didn't help I didn't have summers to spend with her. I knew I was just about the only one. It also didn't help I wasn't in Dumbledore's Army in fifth year. It was probably because Hermione, Ron, and Harry forgot to ask me, or it could have been because Ginny had asked them not to (after all, we had not been talking at the time). So, instead of my usual talkative breakfast with my best friend, I had a quiet one in the library, which happened to be extremeyl far away from my first class, potions

Finishing my toast, I stuffed a leftover apple into my bag, slinging it around my shoulder. Slughorn was still in the dungeons, and I knew that if I was late I would regret it. I skidded around the corner, running straight into a stunned Harry Potter. I felt my eyes widen, and dropped my bag, my books, a quill, and my mediocre homework spilled out. I bent over, stuffing it all back in, muttering my apologies.

As I stood back up, I noticed he hadn't moved. He was staring at me inquisitively, looking like he was thinking. "You're a friend of Ginny's, aren't you?"

"Er... yeah," I said cautiously. I stuck out my hand, juggling my bag. "Emily. Emily Doyle-Hayes."

"Are you going to Slughorn's, too, Emily?" he smiled, "I believe you've been late the last few days," his smiled turned to a playful smirk. I felt myself smile involuntarily in return. No wonder Ginny said his smile was infectious...

"Yeah," I had forgotten the 'eighth year students' had the same classes as the seventh years. I frowned, confused, "but why are you going this way? The dungeons are -"

"The other way?" he laughed, and I nearly dropped my bag. I had never seen him laugh before. He had always been glowering. He cleared his throat, continuing, "There's a short cut I know... you probably want to use it, too, you'll be late if you go the other way. Come on, before we're late anyway!"

I followed him quietly, my head spinning. Why had I never talked to him before? I was Ginny's best friend, and he was her boyfriend, not to mention Harry Potter. It just didn't make since, apart from the fact I am shy in the face of new people and spend summers being a servant to my parent's neighbors. Those two points were small though, and I couldn't grasp the concept. He was all Ginny talked about for years, and here I was introducing myself to him. After running straight into him. Oh, well, I already knew life was cruel.

He stopped abruptly, and pushed in a stone in the wall. _Why had she never noticed that stone before?_ It was so different now, compared to the rest of the wall, but she had never looked twice at it. A steep, dark tunnel wound in front of them now, and she followed behind his closely. No need to run into any walls. Within ten or so feet, torches sprung to life, and before us lay a serpentine tunnel, twisting through the ancient walls of Hogwarts.

* * *

Slughorn's class, as I had hoped, had been interesting. We were making up for some of the lost fun lessons from last year, and had walked into the room to the sight of about fifty different potions bubbling merrily. I had become quite a bit more light-hearted over the course of the class, after being the one to test the Pepper-Upper Potion for the class's example. The only truly _interesting_ part of class, was when we all had to smell the Amortentialove potion...

The eighth years gasped in delight and surprise as soon as the saw it, practically falling into the massive cauldron it was steaming out of. Instantly, dreamy faces emerged, and a serene silence (apart from sniffing) blossomed across the classroom. I pushed my way in slowly; nudging the people put of the way, and immediately sensed what they had smelled.

It swirled up to my nose as I smelled it... Lilacs, roses, and some deep, almost bittersweet concoction. The combination was luscious, and as the tendrils rose, I sucked them in greedily. Finally giddy with the delicious aroma, I looked across the steam to Harry and Ginny. They were staring at each other lovingly, and Ginny was wrapping her arms around him delicately. He smiled, and leaned down as she tilted her head up.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, like a dream. Their lips met, pressing together, as Ginny's hands went to his hair, smoothing it down just to have it pop back up. His eyebrows knitted as they kissed, but Ginny was oblivious to his discomfort. He brought up his hands. She moved her hands down, nearing his buttocks. I turned away with a blush just as Ron coughed to break them apart. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and I could see they already had: Harry was looking down at his shoes, and Ginny was trying to grab is eyes with a slightly hurt look of need.

The _interesting_ part was, after I saw them holding each other awkwardly, I felt almost content.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I had to think of a way for Emily to introduce herself (without Ginny present to take over the situation) to Harry, but I had to make it informal. NO JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS! 

I will wait for reviews to see if I am comfortable with this chapter. Right now, I am undecided, but if I have a little feed back, I will either keep it or remove it. It is up to you! So...

**Read and Review!** for a very happy author who may update sooner with a bit of encouragement (just a small hint from me). I'd like to remind you that reviewing hardly takes up half your life, and, even if it says that this chapter sucks, I appreciate it. I may not be thrilled with myself for it, but I still appreciate opinions so I can improve.


	4. Calming Drought

**Disclaimer:** Please don't say you actually believe I own Harry Potter? Though I'd be flattered to no end, I have to say I am no JK Rowling, and probably never will be. Unless I happen across some wormhole... 

The only thing I own is _not_ a thing; it is my OC, Emily Doyle-Hayes.

* * *

It had been a week since that potions class, and I was starting to fall into the routine of Hogwarts. I had come to realize much had changed over the summer: hairstyles, tastes, ideas and bodies. What I mean is, I had finally discovered the beauty of boys at Hogwarts. 

I hadn't thought that I had changed much: sure, I stopped straightening my hair, so it had that stupid curl that wound down my back in thick tendrils. I was a bit curvier, perhaps a bit taller, too. I had found ways to wear as little makeup as possible and still look good, and I had learned to be calmer around other people. I hadn't even realized how much those little things improved my popularity amongst the males at Hogwarts at all, but soon I noticed the stares, and had felt the husky tones in some voices. Some of the girls in the dormitory had stopped talking every time I entered the room, sending glares my way. None of this affected me much. Not like my new found friendships with Ginny's other friends. 

I wasn't afraid to talk to them anymore, and I wasn't startled as much when Harry smiled and laughed at anyone but Ginny. They all seemed so nice, but secretive. Like it was impossible to break through the barrier they had built over the years. They spoke to me, but when it came to anything they deemed me unworthy to hear, the collected themselves and huddled in a corner away from me. 

Even though Harry didn't really talk to me when we were with the others, we had come to joke with each other in the tunnel in the mornings. He had a very mild sense of humor, something I couldn't help but love about him. I often felt myself opening up to him. 

"So, what can we possibly be doing in potions? I think we got it practically covered last week... with all those potions, I don't see what we could be doing," I smiled cheerfully, and he glanced back at me smiling. "At any rate, it can't possibly be any more _interesting_." 

I could see Harry stiffen, and I smirked. I had him, and he knew it. "What could you mean by that?" 

I looked up at him, catching his eye. I had become familiar with the passage, and could walk by him without feeling uneasy. "What did you smell in the Amortentia? I'm not stupid, I know you were upset by it." 

His frown deepened, and he stopped walking, turning to me. He sighed, running his hand through his unruly hair. After a pause, he whispered, "In my sixth year, we got to smell it. Amortentia... I suppose it can change as you do... I guess. Because I didn't smell Ginny anymore. I was really upset; all I smelled was broomsticks, really. Ginny still doesn't know, and I don't know if I want to tell her... but she's been really difficult lately, and I'm starting to wonder if... if maybe we shouldn't be together. I've thought for the last two years that we were perfect, I even bought her ring, but something's different about her, and I don't like it. I hope it changes back to the way it used to be soon, I love her so much that I don't want to ruin it because I have been thinking too much," he blew out a deep breath then. I couldn't blame him; I had been thinking that Ginny had changed too. 

"Harry, I think I understand," I sighed. He raised an eyebrow, examining me. "Ginny's been acting oddly since we've come back, and I just don't know if I can stand being around her anymore! And don't look at me like that," I snapped, shooting down his sardonic grin. 

"Thank you Em. If I told Ron or Hermione, they wouldn't understand." he grinned enthusiastically again. My breath caught at the joyful flash of light, and I felt my eyes widen. While my eyes were tracing his face, my feet stumbled over a loose stone in the floor. I fell against the wall, surprised, and heard a grinding sound, as a stone seemed to sink in. All of a sudden, the steep floor turned slick, and we slipped, falling, laughing and screaming excitedly. 

We skimmed down the long slope, laughing louder and louder as we went. We swerved around a tight curve, and I clutched Harry tightly, screaming again. It seemed to last forever, but after a while we saw a dim light ahead, and we burst through the tapestry on the other side, with a finally shriek. I tumbled out, falling on my back, winded, as Harry careened down behind me, falling partially on top of me, and half rolling off. We were laughing uncontrollably by then, tears of joy running down our faces as we stared at each other. His glasses were lying nearby, cracked, and for the first time I noticed how truly beautiful his eyes were... 

We were very close, his arm still draped on my waist, and my hand caressing his face, no longer tense. There was a flicker of static between us, a sharp _zap_ of playful electricity, and I smiled. Then it was gone, and we lay there, happy to be on the floor together. Somehow it wasn't embarrassing or uncomfortable (though the stone _was_ rather rough), but a small moment of pure happiness between friends. But those eyes... 

"HARRY!" someone shrieked behind me. I winced, turning over, and our moment came to a screeching halt. Ginny was staring at us, shocked. Her arms were hanging limply at her sides, and her mouth was open. Anger seemed to rise in her eyes like a snake. "And YOU! Why in the name of Merlin are you lying on the _floor_ with my _boyfriend_!" 

A group of girls happened by, hearing Ginny's shocked voice. They stopped talking, looking at us. A small crowd was starting to gather, staring at us in shock. We jumped up, straightening ourselves. I noticed we were quite a site: wrinkled, disheveled clothing, rumpled hair (not that Harry's was much different), small bruises and cuts, and Harry's arm was just now sliding off my waist as I straightened my skirt, which had flew up during the slide. "I always wondered were you went after breakfast and here you are! Lying together, and _you_ Harry, on _top of her_! Her skirt wasn't even all the way down! What the hell happened?" 

"We just-!" 

"SHUT UP! Do you really think I would listen to you, after you were tangled with my boyfriend on the floor!" she stomped forward, shaking me. I was petrified: I had never seen anyone so angry before. "I trusted you!" she drew her wand, pointing it at my chest. I could hear Harry stepping up behind me, staring at her. 

"Gin-" 

"And you too! You said you would marry me, and you were lying to me! With my BEST FRIEND! This-" 

"GINNY!" Harry bellowed. Everything went silent. I could see Hermione and Ron emerging through the crowd. They had heard everything... and Ron looked absolutely livid. "Gin, nothing happened! We fell!" 

"From. Where." she was almost too angry to speak now. Her voice was trembling now, and she was the same shade as Ron. And she was querulous in the best of times... 

"I-" 

"Shut up, whore! WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT UP!" she slapped me, and I fell back at the sharp, cold gesture, falling into Harry. He stepped in front of me, grabbing Ginny by the upper arms. 

"Ginny, stop! You don't understand, she didn't-" 

She gasped, whispering in amazement, "You... I... but you're not like that!" 

"No, I'm not, either. We fell, like I said. We fell through the tunnel, Gin, see?" He pointed to the tapestry. Ginny eyed it dubiously. "We just fell, alright? Nothing happened, we were just getting up," Harry stated calmly. I couldn't help but admire his bravery in the face of such inalterable mentality. 

I saw Slughorn overlooking the situation unhappily. He didn't want his star pupils to be in the center of such a disturbance. "Mr. Potter! Miss Weasley! Miss Doyle-Hayes!" Slughorn thundered, pushing students out of the way to get to us. He quite obviously had no desire to do this. "My students, muggle dueling?" his eyes darted from my reddening cheeks, to Harry's hands clutching Ginny. Harry released her, stepping back, looking uncertain. I felt a different kind of tears prickling my eyes, and I gasped, burying my face in my hands. I had ruined everything with my clumsiness. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" 

"Professor, Emily and I were-" 

"Oh, so EMILY AND YOU!" 

"Shut _up_, Gin! Anyway, Ginny assumed _something_, and lost her temper. She slapped Emily, and I was trying to tell her the truth." 

To my surprise, as well as everyone else's, Slughorn chuckled at that, "Well, you surely do not want to irritate a Weasley woman! Unfortunately, though, because of the... er... implications of the situations I overheard, I will have to give you all detentions." 

I looked up tearily, wiping away the sticky wetness. Harry glanced back at me, and I sniffled. He frowned, and walked back to me. "Professor, Emily needs to go to the Hospital Wing. May I take her?" I looked up at him indignantly, starting to protest. 

Slughorn cut me off, "Of coarse, dear boy. I good calming drought is just right for the situation. Perhaps you should take Miss Weasley, too?" 

"Yes, Professor," Harry muttered unwillingly. He walked up to Ginny, offering his hand. She looked away huffily, but wrapped an arm around his waist. I stood to the side, uncomfortable and still pink from the ordeal. 

_At least it ended well enough. _

**Author's Note: **I know it has been a long time coming, but here it is. I've been planning this chapter carefully, and decided to have a bit of fun with my OC and Harry, at long last (although, it has only been one chapter...) 

Please read and review. I really means the world a small author such as myself, and it helps encourage future strides in the Doyle-Hayes Kingdom of the Potter-ness. 

Special thanks to **febitoria, Candlegiglia, Hedwig1220, **and** xx4BellaLuna4xx **for those wonderful reviews. I hope to hear from you again soon!


	5. Wingardium Leviosa

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but Emily Doyle-Hayes and Harold Stafford (introduced in this chapter). Harry Potter and everything he is part of belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

"Come on Emily, it's not that far, we're almost there..." Harry sighed, pulling on my hand. I couldn't move. I felt so dehydrated, tired, shocked, sad... so everything, and here I was going up eight flights of stairs. I just needed to rest a moment, and it didn't help that Harry was inspecting me to see if I was dead. "Emily! It's just three more fights. I know you can do it. Come on!"

I needed to shut him up. His voice was starting to hurt my ears, which added to my growing list of pains. "WAIT HARRY!" I screamed, glaring at him, making him jump much to my satisfaction. I could hear Ginny laughing joyfully from above. She had continued without us when I fell. I don't even know why I fell in the first place. "Just _shut up_, for one second. I just need to rest, I'm not feeling well!"

"Fine. Have it your way! _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

I started hovering above the ground, and screamed. I hated heights, and I was about a foot above the stair's railings now. "HARRY!" I struggled some more, screaming. I could hear Ginny's laughter more clearly now, and saw her smiling face looking down at me. Yes, it was definitely a nightmare. "Please! Please, let me down!" I screamed, frantic now. Harry's eyebrows were raised, and he looked almost shocked. He looked away from me, too Ginny, and I fell with a loud _thump_ on the stone floor, groaning. Harry looked back, surprised, and ran for me, helping me up. I gasped as he grabbed my hand, and I pulled it away and up to my chest to examine it. I winced at the inflamed skin, and, glaring once more at Harry, started running.

I passed Ginny, who looked pleasantly surprised, and after a long climb, slipped through the Hospital Wing door, rushing to Madame Pomfrey. I was panting, and she was staring at me like I lost my mind. I stood straight, fixing myself with my uninjured hand, and finally gasped, "My hand, Madame Pomfrey, it's hurt!" Yet another thing I'm afraid of, injuries. It was turning a bit blue by that time, and swelling rapidly.

"Oh, my dear! When did this happen?" she asked, inspecting the wound carefully. I jumped as the doors slammed open, followed by a giggling Ginny and an exasperated Harry. "QUIET! Can't you see I have a patient?" I blushed, looking down at the white tile floors. "Alright dear, I think I'll have you stay overnight. Now what happened to you two?"

I turned, walking quietly to a bed nearby, glaring intently at the floor. I wasn't going to let Harry win, I was _not_ going to look at him. _Oh, but what did he do wrong really? He just wanted to help, he just wanted to get you here faster. If you hadn't struggled it would have been fine! Calm down, it is no big deal..._

I was falling asleep. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy. My breathing was even, and the sounds were growing fuzzier. The last thing I heard was a soft goodbye from Harry.

That night, I dreamt of my third year. That year was horrible, beautiful, and marvelous and exciting... it was the year of the Triwizard Tournament, of the Yule Ball, of my life changing. That was the year I grew up. That was the year I met Harold.

Harold was a notorious sixth year Hufflepuff at the time, intent on prowling around the younger classes, hunting for naive little girls. He favored them, and for his own reasons it made sense. We were stupid, innocent creatures, lambs ready to be eaten by an overlarge cat. Harold, as I remember him, was a very attractive, with dark gold hair and grey eyes speckled with blue, and the pale sharp features of a hunter. He lured me in with those sparkling eyes, and drew me into the trap he was, by then, well practiced in. He asked me to the Yule Ball.

I was in third year, and so, if I didn't have a date, I wouldn't have been able to live my dream of going to a real life ball. So when any third year was asked, they always said yes immediately, with hardly a seconds thought. I hadn't thought, in _my_ second, of the reputation of Harold Stafford.

I had a good night, a lovely dress, and Harold had been decent, so naturally I was happy and ready to have my first kiss to complete my dream. Harold led me to a broom closet, which, at the time, I hadn't noticed was so far from the Great Hall. When we were shut away, I couldn't see him. I only felt his hot breath on my skin, and his hand creeping down my back...

A few minutes later, I was screaming for help.

In the end, I ended up running from the closet as fast as I could, holding my dress to cover myself. I could hear Harold cackling behind me, "Where are you, little dove, little bird, little _witch_!" I could have been imagining things, my brain starting to unravel from the stress. I ran faster, though, forgetting where I was, where I was going, everything. I ended up out in the courtyard with the carriages. It was cold, snowing even, but I was sweating. My hair, long since fallen from it's complicated style, was plastered to my face. I could hear people laughing and dancing a few yards away, but I felt so lost. I was still running from Harold in my head, and he was flying towards me. Soon, I felt exhausted and overwhelmed, and without a thought to what might happen, I fainted.

The next day, I was in the hospital wing, and Harold was expelled. I never found out why: if it was because of me and someone, somehow found out about it, or if he had terrorized somebody else that night. I never told anybody, especially Ginny. She didn't need to know, and I didn't want to ruin what, no doubt, is in her memories as a truly magical night. She just thought that I left early. I lied, telling her Harold was expelled for spiking the drinks. So, it was done and forgotten by most.

I still have nightmares of Stafford, the torn dress and the dark. I still dream horrible dreams were I'm running and running, screaming my heart out, but nobody ever hears. Nobody ever hears, nobody ever gives a care. My heart pounds so hard my chest breaks. My lungs work so hard, yet my breath in caught in my throat. I keep tripping on that wretched dress, falling into the darkness of the broom closet once more.

_"Emily! Emily, wake up! It's okay, just wake up, please!"_ someone was screaming. It sounded faint and blurry... I didn't remember this part.

I gasped awake, sitting up in the Hospital Wing's bed. Beside me was a worried looking Hermione, clutching what looked to be my homework? I was sweating and sticky, and she looked almost scared for me. It was silent for a while as we stared at each other.

"Madame Pomfrey did say you were delusional," she paused, turning her head slightly like she had heard something, "Well here you are, your homework. I thought I might take it to you, and Harry said he didn't want to do it himself so..." She placed the pile of books and papers gingerly in my hands, and I placed them on the small table beside me. I examined my hand yet again, and was pleased to see it was healed perfectly by Madame Pomfrey. She truly was a miracle worker...

"Thank you," I whispered quickly.

She smiled a very small smile, and stood up from her chair beside my bed, blowing out the candle flickering nearby. "Goodnight, then. I hope you feel well soon." As she left, she stared expressionless at a particular spot she passed, then sighed, closing the door, "And don't let him scare you."

I was a bit scared from that comment, almost like she had known what I had been dreaming...

It was quiet a while, but I still sat up in the bed, picking at the sheets. I didn't want to fell asleep again, for fear of nightmares.

"Emily!" someone hissed nearby, making me jump. I felt a hand clap over my mouth, and I nearly screamed, until, by a rustle of fabric, Harry appeared from the air. I stared wide-eyed at him, until he frowned, turning to walk away.

"Stay!" I didn't mean to say it. I was mad at him, and he didn't have the right to be here, in the dark, while I was in bed. I _was_ afraid of sleeping though. He turned, looking at me curiously, and sat in the chair Hermione had just left. "Why are you here?" I crossed my arms, half because I was frustrated and wanted to hit something, and half to cover myself. Somehow, I had been changed into a thin white nightgown while I was asleep.

He ran his hand through his hair, looking at me. "I wanted to see if you were alright, and to apologize. It's my fault your even staying here, and I wish I hadn't been so stupid. Anyway, it wasn't as fun today without you. Hermione and Ginny were quiet, too. I'm not sure why, other than you not being there. And Ron won't talk to me, so-"

"Shhh. I'll be out tomorrow. Then you can tell me what happened. Why did you really come?"

"Ginny," he whispered.

I laughed suddenly, but lowered it into a soft giggle, "You want _my_ advice on Ginny? Why? She's mad at me, and I told you myself I hardly know her anymore," I smiled. Sometimes his stupidity could be endearing... My stomach growled, and I lowered my arms to cover it. It was his turn to laugh.

"You must be hungry. Do you want to go to the kitchens?"

"Yes!

"Come on then," he smiled, taking my hand and helping me up. As I slipped out of the bed, I looked down at myself. The gown was pure white and fell to my ankles in waves. It was gathered at the bust, which loose sleeves to my elbows, where it was tied with bits of ribbon. I didn't have anything like this. "Nice dress," he laughed. I glared at him, but he took my hand, and pulled a cloak over us. "It's an invisibility cloak. Don't worry. You won't get caught. Madame Pomfrey is sound asleep in her room. Now come on!"

We sprinted down the flights of stairs, smiling. We wove throughout the corridors quietly, our feet hitting the floor softly. Eventually, we were right down the hall from the kitchen's tapestry, and slowed to walk the rest of the way. We were almost there, when we heard Peeves laughing a bit away. Our eyes widened, and we froze, turning to look. Peeves was lounging above a statue, planting some kind of prank there. I sounded like he was making another song for some occasion when he could humiliate someone else.

"Damn it. PEEVES!" I muttered, and Harry grabbed my waist, running me the rest of the way to the kitchens, and our temporary safety.

As we broke into the sudden light of the bustling kitchens, dozens of house elves swarmed to greet us, all clambering for our attention to help us find some food. I laughed, kneeling down to greet them all. I looked up at Harry, who was smiling at me. I looked back to the house elves, excusing myself briefly, and stood. "What?" I laughed, looking at him. We were very close again...

"MISTER HARRY POTTER SIR!" a small house elf with tennis ball sized eyes squeaked. He ran forward through the crowd, kneeling before Harry.

"Dobby, I told you not to call me that! I'm Harry, and you don't need to bow or anything either," Harry said, and the house elf stood. "Now, Dobby, Emily needs something to eat. She's been ill, and is hungry. Can you help her?"

"Yes, Mist- Harry sir!" Dobby squeaked, taking my hand and pulling me along through the crowd. I had to hunch over to even reach the hand. He lead me to a small table set for two, and Harry followed us. I sat in a chair, and as Harry sat opposite me, I thanked Dobby quietly.

I looked around a bit. I had never been there before, so I was new to this whole place. Nearby there was a small fireplace with a couple large, cozy looking chairs that looked like they could sit two in front, crackling merrily. The house elves were now buzzing around the kitchen, preparing a nice meal for us, and I smiled, turning back to Harry. "It's marvelous."

"Yeah. I love it here, you can have anything, and the House elves are quiet nice. I just thought... you know, since you hadn't eaten, I might take you..."

I blinked, looking at his curiously. What was he saying?

"Listen Emily, ever since this morning - with the... er, you know - I've been thinking about Ginny, and I don't know..." he paused, rubbing his neck a bit, "Do you think, maybe, that she's... jealous?"

"More of possessive. She doesn't really think me as a threat, Merlin no! I mean... she just... she can't think _that_!"

"Well, she seemed sincere enough when she said that..."

"Wow, Harry. I didn't think you'd be one for talking it out. I'd think maybe you'd like to avoid -"

"Ginny talked to you about me, too?" Harry laughed quietly. He seemed to be enjoying himself talking and relaxing, instead of joking and playing for once. Somehow, it seemed to suit him, and he looked younger all of a sudden.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago, in a letter. She's crazy for you, you know. If I were her, I'd think I was the luckiest girl in the world."

He examined me carefully, appraising my face. His smile slipped off his face and he leaned forward, lowering his voice as I leaned towards him too. "You know, Emily, if Ginny were here she wouldn't be happy at all. We're talking, laughing... sitting together, Merlin forbid, and -"

"Harry sir and Miss Emily, your food is ready!" Dobby squeaked from beside them, breaking through the tense bubble that had surrounded them. Five platters of food came zooming towards them from behind Dobby, making him duck and Harry and I smile. The platters clattered onto the table, and their gold covers hovered above them, before zooming back to the kitchen. Everything was fresh and steaming pleasantly. I grabbed and fork and dove for the food hungrily, taking Harry by surprise so much, he fell from his tiny elf-sized seat. I stopped, clutching her face so I wouldn't laugh.

"Here, help me up, Emily," Harry said, reaching up an arm. Emily took his hand, and screamed as he pulled her down onto him. "There. Now, get up."

I scrambled too, leaving Harry to relax on the floor. He sat reclining there, his arms behind his head, smirking up at m knowingly. "_What_, Harry?"

"You got up so fast..."

"Oh, so you DO want to lay on the floor with me, even though you specifically told Ginny-"

"Yeah, Em. I do."

"Er... What?" I lost her sense of direction, and how to breathe...

He looked at me meaningfully, and I gasped.

Emily swallowed hard as her eyes widened. "I-I... um, Harry?"

"What?" he said, a small smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" I said slowly, my voice catching a bit. I wasn't used to this sort of thing at all, and it isn't every day a boy tells you he wants to lay on the floor with you. Especially when earlier that day he promised his girlfriend and the love of his life that he didn't want to at all, and that we just fell there. And stayed there, looking into each others eyes for an eternity and yet, such a short amount of time...

He laughed suddenly, breaking through my reverie. He had a knack for laughing endearingly at times when I could strangle him for it. "Em, are _you _okay?" He sprang up and stood, perfectly relaxed, in front of me while I fidgeted. "Em, I was _kidding_!"

"Sure," I said faintly, dazed. "Sure, right..."

"You're acting oddly. Are you sure you're all right? I'll walk to back right now-"

"I just need food," I whispered, turning back to the table. I heard him sigh and wander over to the chairs in front of the fire. I ate quietly, listening to the clatter of dishes and his sleepy breathing intently, happy to just be there. When I finished, I picked up the platters that were still on the table, and brought them to the kitchen. The house elves seem surprised and thanked me enthusiastically.

Dobby, I remember specifically, said to me cheerily, "Go to your Harry Potter sir, Mistress Emily, and go to your Potter."

I was flustered by his obvious assumption that he and I, well... that I was his, and he was mine, and that we were together. Dobby, such a sweet soul, he never thought that we _couldn't_ be, ever. Which is why it was all the more enticing...

* * *

**Author's Note:** A quick filler chapter, and a little bit more on the character. I believe in chapter two in mentioned the two boys who broke her heart, and here's one: _Harold Stafford_. He's my own character, and OC, so no touching him. Also, I'd like to add that this entire thing is precisely 3,143 words long. I believe that is a lot, at least for my spazy self. I know it's all longwinded and complicated and stretched out, but I assume some of you, hopefully, enjoying reading this and want roughly 2,000 more words, rather than a boring 1,000 word filler chapter. ;)

**READ AND REVIEW! **Special thanks to **febitoria, Candlegiglia, Hedwig1220, **and** xx4BellaLuna4xx **for those thoughtful reviews. I really enjoy them, and hope to hear from you again soon!


	6. The Room of Requirements

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but Emily Doyle-Hayes, Harold Stafford, a hand mirror, and a random ribbon. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny, the first warm day since the student's return to Hogwarts. Everyone seemed cheery enough, for it was a weekend once more, but a certain monotony have befallen the castle. The usually talkative were reserved and quiet, and the typically silent receded into the ever-growing shadows of clouds gathering above. Homework was shoved aside regardless, and left to gather dust as most of the students relaxed the fading sunlight. By midday, the common room was, for the most part, empty, save for a small group of sullen third years.

Up in the girls dormitories, there was only one girl. She was sitting on her bed, staring down at a hand mirror she held, tracing her face lightly with her fingers.

Looking down at the reflection, you would never see it as perfect or beautiful. The girl had the features, clearly enough, all the right pieces of the puzzle. Somehow, though, the puzzle didn't seem to fit. Her eyes were too large, fringed with a thin layer of lashes, and eyebrows too dark for her creamy skin. Her nose seemed too big for her face too, as were her lips. They curved downward a bit as the girl examined them. Too pale… Her skin was far too white for a girl who had spent her summer doing yard work for muggles. The only traces of real color were where her dull pink sunburns were fading on her shoulders. She rubbed them softly, wincing a bit. They still stung at the simple touch.

She looked down at herself. She wore the uniform, which now fit rather snugly, and frowned again. The socks she had been worrying about were nearly finished. Their holes had grown a great deal larger in the last week, and her feet were showing nearly completely at the bottom. She skirt was a bit short now too, and however much it annoyed her, she'd have to live until the next Hogsmeade trip. She pulled up her socks to her knees, and jumped from the bed.

Coughing, she stumbled to her trunk and began rummaging for a brush. Her tangled brown hair was gathered in a clump, tied up by a black ribbon she had received as a gift a couple years previous. "Ah!" she grasped the brush, and pulled the ribbon out from her curls. She brushed furiously, biting her tongue. As she finished, she stared into her hand mirror once more, examining a limp curl. Rolling her eyes, she pulled it all back, weaving it expertly into a loose braid, and spirited down the stairs.

Within a few minutes, she was in the Great Hall, walking towards the Gryffindor table. She could see Ginny talking to Harry excitedly, probably about Quidditch, and smiled. At least she wouldn't be as awkward with them today. They, for the most part, ignored her when they talked about Quidditch. She was useless at the subject.

"Perhaps if we aim for the left goalpost -"

"Emily!" Harry said, cutting off Ginny. Ginny's ears turned a violent shade of red, and she turned away stubbornly.

I never meant to make Ginny that made at me. I had never seen her so angry that she'd completely ignore anyone. If she was angry, she usually needled the person until they apologized profusely. I stared at her a second, before murmuring my greeting back to Harry, and sitting quietly across from the pair. I plucked up a apple, staring at it.

"What's the matter? You don't seem the same today," Harry asked after a while, and I looked up, expressionless.

Ginny snorted, liking the turn in the conversation. She wasn't that mad apparently, "Oh, Emily always does that when she's thinking about her appearance. It always takes the mickey out of her, _poor _dear!" She clapped her hands together dramatically as I glared at her menacingly. After all, she had taught me how to do a mean Bat-Bogey Hex... That would surely be the perfect revenge, to teach her with her own spell...

I looked to Harry wordlessly, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, and then added, "Well, I wouldn't know."

"Ha! Don't lie, Harry, it doesn't suit you!" Ginny laughed, patting him on the back. She was clearly putting on an act now; I could see the anger glinting in her eyes. He set his jaw, turning to her like he was about to say something, but her stopped. I could tell he didn't want to start a fight right then, with Ron eyeing them a few seats away.

I felt an itching need to slap her, but withheld my hand. "And why do you think he'd know Ginerva?"

"Oh, because of your little 'friendship'."

"So now I'm not allowed friends?" I exclaimed, standing. I was tired of it all, and I wasn't at all happy to begin with. My hands were balled into fists, clenched at my sides. I stood up straight, proudly. I would not let her get the better of me this time.

She smiled wickedly, turning to Harry. "Oh, dear. So, I've been meaning to ask you... where were you last night?"

Harry stiffened, and I cursed inwardly. She knew exactly where he was, or at least who he was with. I opened my mouth to speak, turning pink from anger.

"HOLD IT. I need an answer from _him_," she hissed, aggravated by our clear discomfort.

Harry grimaced a bit, then smiled slyly, answering, "Emily and I went to the Room of Requirement."

My eyes widened at his lie, and I struggled to hold back a snicker. Ginny would jump to conclusions, for course. She always did...

"Oh," she said simply, "OH," registration... "_OH!_"... Anger. I laughed out loud then, clapping a hand over my mouth. She looked absolutely shocked, looking between us, now standing. Harry, smiling at me, and my fit. "H-Harry... Emily... really?"

"Oh, yes, and it was really fun!" Harry laughed up at her. I went into another slew of laughter, gasping for breath, as Harry chuckled along with me. I recovered after a while, and looked at Ginny again. She looked like she was in a coma, with her slow blinking and her mouth hanging open.

"Oh, and Ginny?" I giggled, clearly enjoying myself, "Don't wait for us tonight," I said, winking at Harry. She stood there for a long moment.

"I... I-I..." she stumbled, now blinking rapidly, like she was trying to keep from crying. I frowned, worried by then.

"Gin?" Harry asked, pushing back her hair from her face, "Ginny... Gin, we were joking, just joking. She was in the Hospital Wing, don't you remember? I just went to the library for some books. I was gone so long because Mrs. Pince stopped me. She wouldn't let me take Quidditch Through the Ages again."

The mention of Quidditch seemed to do the trick. She shook her head, looking at Harry, "R-really?"

"Really," he lied again.

Since when did he lie so much? I never thought he did, I even thought he couldn't. I had always dreamt of him being too noble for that sort of thing. Maybe the facade of innocence was the perfect mask to get away with that sort of thing... maybe I was just dreaming of they way I wanted him to be... _When did I dream of him anyway?_ At that point, though, I knew one thing: Never trust Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a filler for some reality. I knew I was getting too mushy, with all the chocolate I've been eating since Easter. ;)

Recently, I've been getting some awesome reviews, so I must thank those people: **dancingcarrot21,** **febitoria, Candlegiglia, Hedwig1220, **and** xx4BellaLuna4xx.** THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Read and Review!** I need advice... and maybe a beta?


	7. Madame Puddifoot's

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter of his universe. Right now, I only own Emily Doyle-Hayes, Harold Stafford, and Daniel R (Introduced in this chapter, and modeled after Daniel Radcliffe).

* * *

Over the next month, Harry and I had created a bond unbreakable by any envious looks from Ginny. We were the best of friends, complete with playful banter and secrets, though it was devoid of the trust and honesty that Hermione and Ron received, and even a weekly meeting in the kitchens to talk in privacy. Harry was still dating Ginny, who always took her every moment alone with me to stab at my mind, and occasionally a quill with an overly sharpened point. It was all right though, I was used to her anger by then, and though it wasn't enjoyable, it was livable. Sometimes, Harry even stood for me, telling her sternly to stop her scathing marks. She always huffed loudly, but resigned herself to a heated silence for the rest of the day. Harry and I, however, always seemed to be stuck together, which she seemed to despise greatly. Every once in a while, she would cast suspicious glances our way, particularly when we were trapped in our tense discussions and fixing of eyes. It was alright, overall, because though I lost a long and dear friend, I gained another, one who didn't grow angry at me for being myself, though I admit I am often annoying. Thankfully, though, our friendship endured, and though tattered around the edges, we were whole in ourselves.

When we were apart, mostly during Quidditch practice and the times Harry and Ginny disappeared, it was horrid. Ron greeted me with a stony cold glare, and Hermione pursed her lips at me often, but they were descent when we were doing homework and the lovebirds, Weasley and Potter. It was odd in it's own unique way, the way these conversations developed, at Hermione seemed quite wary while Ron ran to hit every topic she shied away from, which always ended in loud arguments, leaving me to chuckle in the corner while they fought. They seemed to have a beautiful relationship, forged from years of companionship and trust, and I envied their easy, relaxed natures when they were beside each other. They seemed like they were in love, almost, with the way they talked sometimes. I once brought this to Harry, who quickly refused, saying that they always did this, ever since they were first years, and the friendship had never warped into something else. I never talked of it again.

It was October 29, two days before Halloween, my favorite holiday. The excitement for the feast was tangible now, hanging in the air like a gooey, sugary treat from Honeydukes. I was floating away in fantasies of caramel apples and chocolate cakes by the beginning of October, and the daydreams intensified by that time. As usual, I was dreaming my way through Charms, while the soft crackle of paper collided with my head.

I snapped out of my daze, looking around foggily, and snatched the ball of paper from under my chair. Harry looked curiously over my shoulder as I unraveled it, his eyebrows raised. I looked back to see Daniel, a Ravenclaw in my year, staring pointedly at me, and I looked questioningly at him, before turning back to the note.

_Emily,_

_Hogsmeade is a couple days away. Go with me?  
Unless your going with who I think your going with:  
Potter? The Weasley girl must be pissed off at you._

_Daniel R.  
PS: You look great with your hair back._

Harry chuckled a bit as he read, ruffling his hair a bit with his fingers. I smiled slightly, considering, before sighing heavily. I had been hoping to go with my friends, but I didn't want to hurt Daniel. He was a relatively sensitive boy (I knew because Ginny had broken up with him after a two week relationship in third year) and was supposedly kind and thoughtful. Intelligent, too, as he was a Ravenclaw, so I wouldn't have too many awkward silent moments. It was beginning to sound really good, and as I looked back at his dark hair and blue eyes, I nodded with a small smile. At least I wouldn't have to worry about Harry and Ginny's date.

I looked away, biting my lip at my parchment as I avoided Harry's face for a few minutes. Eventually, my will gave in, though, and I huffed, staring, aggravated, into his surprised emerald eyes. He took the parchment from me, writing in a corner.

_Why did you say yes? I thought you said you didn't  
like anyone._

_Because I don't want to hurt him or worry about you._

_That's nice of you, but don't you want to have a good  
time with someone you enjoy being around?_

_And what's wrong with Daniel? He's perfectly  
civilized, and nice. I'll have a good time, believe me.  
I just don't want to be a burden on R&H while their  
on their date._

_What? And why are you bringing that up again? I told  
you-_

I pulled the parchment away, glaring the dark black line scarring the page from Harry's quill sliding across it suddenly, crumpling it angrily. I was about to stuff it in my bag, when - _Accio!_ - it went zooming from my hand and into Flitwick's. His stern look told me he wasn't happy, nor was he at all surprised. I blushed a bit, fiddling with my quill, and expected the worst, a public reading. He opened it, and read swiftly, his brow creasing as he went. Harry swallowed beside me. He knew as well as I that Ron and Hermione would not be happy with my suspicions and Harry's obvious dislike of the idea of them sneaking of behind his back. Flitwick, however, seemed stoic enough, and instead charmed the parchment to fold into a dove, and guided it to the trash bin.

I placed my head in my hands, relieved, and spent the rest of Charms ignoring the intense stares from my classmates and friends.

As I avoided them, I thought. I was starting to think that Harry was acting like an overbearing brother, and I was not at all comforted with that. After all, I considered us best friends, and if he considered me a sister, I didn't consider that an equal relationship. Though I did appreciate the brotherly affection and special attention from Harry, it was an anomaly why he was so restrictive when it came to my dating life. It wasn't like he had anything to be unhappy or jealous about, right?

I had a wild thought, that had been jangling around in my head since the night he and I first went to the kitchens: he _liked _me. Not as a friend, but like a boy... a really, really handsome boy. I cringed inwardly at the stray thought, and wrinkled my nose. Sure, Harry wasn't the ugliest boy in Hogwarts, but he was my friend. And friends don't think of other friends like _that_, did they?

I wasn't at all sure anymore, and as we walked in silence towards the Great Hall for lunch, I found myself marveling at him again.

* * *

Halloween day, I was smiling constantly from excitement. I had donned my favorite outfit, I ate a delicious breakfast with my friends, and I was even singing as I prepared.

Unfortunately, my excitement about my date with Daniel was beginning to wane. For the last two nights, I had the nightmarish visions about my past, of Harold's silhouette etched in the moonlight, sharp and impenetrable. I feared my afternoon in Hogsmeade would meet the same end: me running and running, with nobody to help. It was beginning to eat away at my mood, so I stopped the song I had been humming mid-note, and frowned. Perhaps it wasn't such a superb idea...

"Emily, why did you stop?" Hermione asked kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder. My frown deepened, and I crossed my arms. "Emily?"

A burst of laughter sounded across the common room, and Hermione and I turned to look.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!" Ron sang raucously, as Ginny scrambled to clap a hand over her mouth. She was cherry red, matching her hair, and I couldn't help but laugh. I remembered that song from first year, when Ginny sent Harry a Valentine. It had been a disaster, of course, but as we were friends at the time, I had stifled my laughter. Now, I chortled mercilessly, and Hermione laughed behind me. Finally, Ginny tackled Ron the ground, a bit too late for the song, but it had the desired effect. Harry was laughing beside them, and I grinned at him. He smiled back; walking toward Ginny and gathering her fuming form into his arms.

I was much more light-hearted then, after the hilarious episode, and I forgot my doubts. With one last deep breath, I said farewell to my friends, and headed down to meet Daniel in the courtyard.

* * *

The weather was a bit nippy, biting at my nose as I scrambled to cover it with my Gryffindor scarf through the howling wind. Daniel was grinning despite the harsh cold, and offered his hand for mine to hold. I sighed, clasping his, and we dropped them to swing between us. It was a bit stiff, this gesture, and I began to wish I hadn't accepted. We made our way down to Hogsmeade, however, talking about homework and classes: neutral topics that anyone could talk about. I was not enjoying this at all: it would have been more comfortable to tag along with Harry and Ginny to some dump like Madame Puddifoots.

Daniel cleared his throat, and I looked up at his crystal-like blue eyes. I had always admired his eyes, not that I told anybody, because they reminded me of a trip my parents took me on to the sea. I immediately smiled at the happy memory, and he looked pleased. After a bit, he seemed to have plucked up the courage to point out we were almost in Hogsmeade, and we should probably find somewhere warm, preferably with food. I laughed at his light sense of humor, extremely boyish, as it may be to think of food in the middle of a gale. It reminded me of the time Harry and I had almost blown up the potions classroom when I dropped a frog leg in at the wrong time. The result was a nasty rotten egg and used socks odor that swept through the lower levels of the school. A few moments after the small mishap, Harry and I were clinging to each other laughing, and his stomach grumbled, making me laugh harder. Boys.

"Er... Emily? Are you listening to me?" Daniel asked, nudging me out of my daze. He had his head tilted to the side, and he was staring at me like I was crazy. I nodded, and started to walk briskly towards a random shop. He laughed at the choice, and I looked up at the sign, rolling my eyes. Madame Puddifoots, my luck. I stopped my trot, and Daniel slapped into me, sending me into the swinging door. We fell into the cramped shop, laughing, and a revolting Slytherin couple looked up at us, irritated.

The tiny tea table Daniel led me to was rocky and unstable, and the iron chair just as uncomfortable. The stench of horrid perfume wafted through the air, followed by a bored looking waitress wearing a frilly apron that was much too tight for her. Daniel didn't really seem to notice, as he was staring intently at the Slytherins, now snogging over their table. I flinched at the disgusting scene, and Daniel looked over at me in surprise. What did he want?

"So, Emily, I'm happy you came with me and... yeah. Anyways, what would you like to order?"

I fiddled a bit with a napkin, before looking up at the waitress, who was now scowling at me. "Umm, coffee?"

"Two coffees," Daniel said, stumbling a bit on his words. I smiled at him encouragingly, and he gulped, looking away as the waitress left our table, leaving the depressed cloud behind. Daniel reached over the table taking my hand and leaning in a bit. I was startled by the abruptness of the gesture, and pulled away. He looked offended, so I leaned in towards him stiffly, shaking my head. He took his hand back guiltily. The damn cloud had to have been infectious. "Er... so why did you come with me?"

The question sounded rhetorical, and I paused, biting back my reply. He looked beseechingly up at me, and I sighed, "Look, I came because I wanted to have a good time. And truthfully, it's not all that, um, fun here. Could we go somewhere else? I'll pay if you want."

He looked shocked, and I immediately wanted to take back what I said. "You aren't having fun," he said stiffly, sitting up straighter, a considerable effort in the seats.

"No, Daniel, it's not-"

"I see then. You wanted to come with that _bloody perfect_ Potter! I get it, I'll leave so you'll catch up with him!"

"No, Harry and I are _just _friends!" It was time for a lie. "I came with you, one, because your really nice, and two, to get away from him! Ginny would have killed me if I went with him, not to mention Ron, and even Hermione! It would hurt our friendship, too, and I can't lose that. Please, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about my words, and it sort of just... slipped out. And I meant that Puddifoot's isn't good, not you! I'm so sorry, forgive me?" Okay, not much of a lie. He looked doubtful, but I was thankful he listened to me. Even if it was partly a lie. He smiled a bit, and sat down in his seat again, while I heaved a sigh of relief. The waitress, practically through our cups down in front of us, but as she walked away, she winked at Daniel. He didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so jealous of him! I mean, it sounds like you two are dating, especially with you hugging and everything all the time. I heard this rumor Ginny found him laying on top of you on the floor. I shouldn't listen to rumors, though. They're never true. Your too nice to even think of touching Potter like that while your best friend is dating him," he said happily, believing every word he said. And I had been lying: both to him, and under Harry a month ago, even though it was a complete accident. I knew my karma was going to catch up to me sometime, and here it was: a load of guilt and Madame Pudditfoot's.

We gulped down our drinks, both intent on leaving quickly, and talked. He was really kind: he didn't judge me, and listened. I found we had the same opinions, and I liked that, too. He seemed to like me a lot, a plus, and by the time we actually got out the door, it was three hours later, passed by intimate conversations. I felt I knew him, and when he leaned down to kiss me, I didn't think about it. I let my arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer, and his arms snake around my waist. His lips were soft and pliant, and I really felt good about myself, confident. He broke the kiss, and I grinned up at him, still entangled in his arms. I watched his blue, blue eyes, and he kissed me again and again. After a while, we pulled away, and I looked around. Everyone was buzzing around, not even noticing us.

Then, I felt a pair of eyes drilling into me, and I met emerald eyes from across the street. Furious, burning green eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought Harry could use a good wake-up call: Emily isn't his yet. If you didn't guess, I modeled Daniel after Daniel Radcliffe, who plays Harry Potter. More will be explained later. :)


	8. Asphyxia

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Emily Doyle-Hayes, Harold Stafford, and Daniel R. Everything else belongs to JKR, and the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

I had never thought that a simple kiss could really turn my life in such a way. It was soft and sweet, marvelous, really, and I really wanted another, but somehow, after seeing the look on Harry's face, I felt like crying. How could I have ruined a friendship like that? It was a simple kiss, yes, but why would Harry be so upset over it? I mean, his eyes, they were gleaming with hatred when he looked at Daniel, and when he looked at me... I shudder just thinking about. The pure, unmasked anger directed at me, it was horrible, so horrible I would have never thought anyone but Voldemort would provoke that from him. It was unbelievably frightening, and so, while Daniel was saying goodnight to me, I didn't kiss him back. That time, his lips were dead on mine, and I saw what Harry must be thinking. I could hear it reverberating in my skull.

I had never felt so dead on Halloween. That was usually my time to have fun and unleash the stress from the year. Instead, stress advanced on me, threatening to suffocate.

* * *

November did not begin well for any of us. The castle had once again descended into a deep well of horrible emotions, and it felt that at any time something would burst, and with it, the rest of the school would erupt into chaos. As usual, I was shunned by a very cold Ginny. Hermione was cordial, and even seemed happy enough to joke a bit, lightening my mood a shade. Ron seemed perpetually grumpy, mumbling things whenever I spoke. I suspected both Ginny and Harry had talked to him about what had been going on recently. Harry, the difficult toad, just stood there, staring at me, before drawing Ginny closer to him, a dismissal. It was an unspoken rule around us: one or the other, never both unless you want a fight. I hadn't expected anything less or more from Harry the morning after I 'betrayed' him, as he seemed to have a possessive attitude concerning his friends. We waked quietly down to the Great Hall for a sullen breakfast, where I excused myself to find Daniel and safe myself some embarrassment at the hands of my friends.

After a few minutes, Daniel ran too me, smiling widely. He pecked my before gathering me in his arms and smelling my hair, an odd habit he seemed to prefer. He seemed overly glad to see me, and I wondered faintly why before he explained. "I still can't believe I'm dating you!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his simple source of excitement. As I laughed, I found my throat stiff, as if I hadn't laughed for ages, when in fact if had only been the day before. The stressful situation Harry had forced me into had already taken a toll. I had a small fantasy of Harry and I being friends again (as it seemed to be a dream that our friendship had even been there) and after a brief section of us laughing together, we kissed. Without really thinking about it, I let it carry on, sighing. The huffy sound of it shook me awake, and I found myself smiling goofily. The Ravenclaws were staring at me now, as if I were a rabid hippogriff that ate a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

I cleared my throat quickly, avoiding their gaze, and chose to snuggle closer to Daniel, trying hopelessly to rid the spell Harry had cast on me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Recap - Harry is uper mad at Emily, and Emily daydreams of a kiss. It's just a short chapter to satisfy us all, thank you. I also need to edit the title, so if you have any suggestions, that would be excellent.


	9. A Muggle Film in My Head

**Disclaimer:** Even though I don't particularly enjoy this fact I... well, I really don't own Harry Potter. (gasp) I know, I know... sad, isn't it? However, I do own Emily Doyle-Hayes, Harold Stafford, Daniel R. and David, which is more than enough for me!

I've been making so many OC's to fill out the story, and I'm sorry. I promise, it will be easy to sort out later, when the whole story is complete. I bet you can't guess what the end will be!! Try in your review, go ahead, post it, so when I post the end of it, you can see itf your right! I'll be dropping subtle (or not) hints through the story, and I already have. Trust me, I already have. You may have to look closely, but I have.

* * *

My traitorous mind tortured me that night. Had I been fully conscious, I would have easily made the decision to skip dreams altogether, but as sad as it may be, I lost my control around two o'clock in the morning. Five stubborn hours of tightly crossed arms and folded legs in front of the common room's fire came to nothing. Even with the effort, it didn't take long for the nightmares to claim me again.

I suppose it is about time to explain about my life, since I've been telling you all about my current life when I've told you the bare minimum of my past.

He, he used to be my world, or at least whatever keeps it spinning like it does. He was my light, my air, my body and soul, as clichéd as it sounds. I loved him, and I thought he had loved me. David had always been there to hug me close and say it was okay, ever since we were five years old. We were friends and sweethearts when the mood took us. I had always thought we were parallel to the rest of the world. We were always on a different line, but heading the same direction. Together, we'd grow up and get married and have kids and, when it was our time, die. And then, something crossed us, and he said he didn't want that anymore. He said we wanted an adventure he knew I was having, and went out without me. The something that interfered with my everything... that was magic.

Magic is who I am! I can't change it or erase it or apparate away from it (not that I could anyway; I'm not seventeen yet), and I can't magic that magic away (if that makes any sense). I wish I could of, but I couldn't. That is why it is so hard being a muggleborn. You are so alienated, so isolated from everything you have ever known, and nobody understands you anymore. I'm fine with stupid insults and scathing remarks, I okay with the adventure of it, too. I just don't want to lose what I have. Because once you lose it, it's never coming back. Ever.

David seemed okay with it at first. He said that it was cool that I got to go to Hogwarts. He said he would write me every day, and I said I'd write him. That worked for roughly one and a half years, until I got home to my muggle family in my muggle house, with all my muggle things again, for Christmas. He came over, and I told him about my life, and then he stopped me. And I still remember exactly what he said.

"Emily, I always miss you now. Look at you, you have long hair now, and your... your so much taller. I miss you so much now, and I still can't find the old Em that liked to share cookies with me at lunch. All you've talked about for the last hour is magic, how you miss it, how useful, and how tasty those pumpkin pasties are. What are they, anyway? Who are you? I miss my Em, and I wish she'd come back. But she won't, so I'm going to leave too. Goodbye, Emily, I'll miss you," he said boldly, without stopping once. It sounded rehearsed, which made it all the worse to listen too. Like a cool knife compared to a red-hot dagger diving into your stomach, the extra heat added to the agony.

That brown haired, blue eyed boy that I had worshipped my whole life, only said that, after months of nightly hand cramps and thoughts straying to his neatly combed hair and pale skin. That's all he had to say, and for that I decided I didn't want to be his friend anymore. I didn't like those hand cramps anyway.

The next year, I was all-alone. First year, I hadn't bothered to make friends at all because of Daniel, other than Ginny, and I had made her angry on the train after the first part of second year, really angry. I don't really remember what I said, but I remember who it was about. Harry Potter. She got over that mention of her hero, but the next time I brought him up, I was in a vicious spirit. So fourth year, I was really lonely, to the point I didn't eat much because I didn't want to sit alone at meals. I spent the whole year wallowing in self-pity. By the end of that year, I had grown up a little bit, through the pain. Ginny had made really good friends with the reigning king of Hogwarts, Harry, and had been invited to a secret club with him. She had magically failed to inform me about it, and, since I really didn't talk to anyone, nobody else had either. I only found out about it because the Umbridge hag fussed about it so much, and the Inquisitorial Squad attacked me several times in the hallway, thinking I was a member. In the end, Ginny seemed to forgive me, after irritating me sufficiently.

Fifth year was full of adventure and romance for Ginny, who was again my best friend and partner in crime. She had Dean Thomas, supposedly the love of her life (I had always thought he was a replacement for Harry... it turns out, I was right), and she seemed truly happy and confident. She was queen, practically, of Gryffindor, besides Lavender, who was self-proclaimed. I was her right hand woman, loyal and true. People used to joke I should have been in Hufflepuff because of it. Then, when Quidditch Tryouts began, something shifted.

Ginny never paid attention to Dean. Dean's eyes wandered to others. The others noticed the growing gap between them. And the ravine they dug gaped wider, until it eventually cracked to the core of their relationship. Harry had been on her mind, and for that, Dean was her prince no more. Through a series of abnormally flirtatious events, Ginny weaseled (**A/N:** no pun intended) her way into Harry's heart too, and they were _the_ couple of the Wizarding World.

After the horrors of Bill and Fluer's wedding (I had quietly declined the invitation to be a maid in favor of a quiet summer with my family), I had heard through the _Prophet _that 'Undesirable Number One' was fleeing. my worries over Ginny grew stronger with the continuously more corrupted headlines. Despite the dire circumstances, I refused to tell my parents of the danger and returned to Hogwarts with Ginny.

Ginny seemed rocked to the depths of her being by the danger Harry was in. For the first time, I realized her love wasn't superficial: it was true love, still glowing with the warth of it's creation. I knew that if Harry died, Ginny's heart and soul would die with him. So, for that year, I was quiet and restrictive, a guiding light for Ginny, an example to follow and someone there to talk to. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that her whole family was involved in the war, particularly Ron. When her brother returned to her over Christmas break, she seemed to die a little. Before he could explain what happened, all of us assumed that Harry and Hermione were dead and that he, somehow, survived. But then we found out he betrayed them, and Ginny's ache for her brother ceased. She refused to call his her brother at all anymore, declaring him the most selfish and horrible git to walk the earth. I couldn't help but agree; after all, that was why I was there.

When the final battle began, all I could think was _Run, run, save Harry. He _can't_ die, or Ginny and everyone else with an ounce of goodness will. _While I was running, shooting curses at my foes, this ran through my mind a thousand times, until I fell, cracking my head, and falling into a deep darkness.

When I woke up, everything was quiet. There were no more screams, no more thunderous explosions, so more yelling and despair. Until I looked up, I thought I was in heaven. That, when I fell, a Death Eater and finished me off before I had the chance to recover.

Then I realized, there were crying people in the background. The sobs of brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, teachers and friends, weeping over the bodies of the dead and the dieing, rang through my mind, tormenting me further. I ran, finding friends, asking what happened, how did it end?

* * *

That night, as I laid in the shadows of the common room, I dreamt of my past. Flashed of my life shined in my mind's eye, and I relived it.

Over and over again.

It was torture, to watch the child love those people, but I knew that it would come to naught, and yet I couldn't stop it. It was like watching a muggle horror film: the first time was awful, and the next time too, but you know what will come. It's almost comforting to know what will happen in those situations, but unlike when your watching a film, it's your own life and it's three times more horrific.

I always figured, when I died, and I saw my life flashing before my eyes, it wouldn't make me miss what I was about to leave. If anything, it would urge me on to death, a quiet, peaceful place (unless, by some mishap, I ended up burning in hell... I hope not), where I could forget it all. I'd just see the cruel faces of my boyfriends - apart from Daniel, who had been an angel - Ginny's face sneering at me, and Harry's eyes glinting with fury, with random intervals of memories, most of which should be rather embarrassing or scary for various reasons.

I knew I had to make amends with Harry at least, to have any peace at all. It was the only way to possibly stop the dreams, and I was going to make it happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, Emily is taking charge! You go girl!

If you havn't noticed, I have been updating frequently in the last week. I've hit a bout of inspiration, and I have more time now that I finished my current fascination-fic. I highly recommend 'Pretending to be Harry's Girlfriend' by ysoviellepotter if you have any interest at all in Harry/OC. It is amazing, and well developed, and it's sequel is coming out soon.

**Read and Review!**

**Current Reviewers:**  
1.) xx4BellaLuna4xx - my first! Thank you so much!  
2.) febitoria - the faithfull one, who has read and reviewed every chapter, I believe.  
3.) Hedwig1220 - Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
4.) Candlegiglia - Another faithful reviewer. She helped me build it a bit.  
5.) dancingcarrot21 - Amazing advice, all of it. I have really tried to improve because of you!

Thank you all so much for taking the time to review! It's an amazing feeling to read something saying someone appreciated (or wanted to help me on) my work. It is really awarding, just that gesture. Update: I've had over 1250 hits to the story! That is truly amazing, in and of itself, even if most of them didn't go on to read the rest of it. Thank you all! Happy eighth chapter!


	10. Sinistra

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own Emily, Henry, Daniel, and David!

* * *

Later one, Hermione and I were talking in our dormitory. She seemed restless and slightly distressed, possibly from trying to balance her life between Harry, Ginny and I. It must be hectic, an overbearing responsibility, but comparably she looked fabulous. As our conversation wandered, she picked up the topic of how ridiculous Harry was acting. "Oh, Emily, settle down! He's overreacting about it. It's not like you were dating or did anything, and you went prancing off with Daniel. It's totally unfounded and ridiculous, so petty. And anyway, he hasn't been the same since. He hardly eats or talks to us, and I think Ginny is starting to think about... you know, breaking off the relationship," she had said, measuring each word carefully. My heart fluttered feebly when I heard the news about Ginny, but my stomach still felt empty and lonely, like a deep pit. She looked questioningly at me, and I wiped the grin plastering my face at the moment. I had to do that all the time, especially when talking about Harry. "Nothing... nothing _did_ happen, did it? With you and Harry?"

"Not really," I said quickly, then scrambled to cover it up, "I mean, we were friends right? We were just... er... playing."

Hermione raised her eyebrows suspiciously at me, and I giggled before I could stop myself. "Playing? Tell me everything," she whispered, dragging me closer, so I was sitting on her bed. So, drawing the curtains around my bed, I started to tell her my secrets with Harry. "We've been friends for a while now, a few months, at least, and for the first week, we just joked around. Then, well you remember the 'sex' incident, right?" She nodded, motioning for me to continue. "Well, after that, that night, actually, we went to the kitchens together. After you left, he was there, in his invisibility cloak! And when we got there, it was awkward, and then he fell, and he started... erm, joking? Well, it was more of a 'why don't you join me down here' sort of question," I said, rushing. Hermione had her eyebrows raised, with a curious look lighting her eyes. "After that, we just kept on getting closer and closer and stuff - we never kissed or anything - until I agreed to go with Daniel to Hogsmeade. Then he saw us kissing, and he's been furious ever since! I don't understand what could tie his wand in such a knot, but I am so tired of being at ends with him, and it hasn't even been that long! Hermione, I need so much help it isn't funny!" I finished desperately, catching the breath I had been holding.

Hermione smiled knowing, pulling me into a hug, just like a true friend. "I know how you feel. You like him, but you're afraid he's just playing with you... Ron did that to me while he was dating Lavender a bit, but at the time I had no idea what it meant. And obviously I wasn't going to put up with it, so I attacked him with those yellow birds a couple times. Hmmm, just give it time. Let him, a, figure it out, or b, wait to find the truth in yourself. He'll come around if he has a bit of sense in his body and I do know for a fact that he does. You know, if you want to, you can talk to me. I promise not to tell anyone." I shot her a dubious look. "Not even Ginny. Especially not Ginny, or she'd kill us all," she laughed, pulling on a lock of her hair. I could tell she was being serious, by the gleam of intelligence and wisdom in her eye. "Trust me, it will happen. It did with Ron, and now look at us!"

I smiled broadly, and turned to look out of the warped glass to window between our beds. The sun was beaming down on the lake, making it glow orange. The trees around the water had a warm light emitting from their leaves, and the very earth seemed to twinkle with life; with hope. I inhaled steadily, drawing in the courage from my heart and feeding my mind with it. _This could work. I can do this._ A bird swept it's wings into the water, and flew upward towards the sun. A sweet deliciousness filled my body, and I left up, pulling Hermione with me down to the grounds.

"Emily! Wait a bit, I need to pull my hair up, it's too warm! Em, Emily, come on! Slow down," Hermione called from behind me, rushing to keep up with my rapid pace. I slowed for her to fall in beside me, and smiled. When we arrived at the lake, under the willow tree, I plopped down, pulling my shoes off and dipping my feet into the cool water. It was silent for a moment, except a faint lapping sound and birdcalls. Hermione sighed behind me, "Em, I have homework. I have to go get it. I'll meet you down here later, okay?"

"Alright," I whispered, staring at her reflection in the water. I saw her turn away, disappearing from the mirror in the lake. I leaned back, withdrawing my feet, and gazing up at the willow's crying branches. I closed my eyes, and fell into a light slumber.

"Emily! Wake up, it's time for dinner!" Groaning, I turned on to my side, eager to return to my dream. "Emily, come on! Ron will eat all the Treacle Tart," the voice said. I slowly opened my eyes, staring up at an upside-down Harry Potter. I closed my eyes stubbornly again, smiling widely. "EMILY!" I started to laugh, sitting up and opening my eyes again. He began walking away grumpily to the castle, and trailed along behind him, yawning, before tripping on a loose stone in the dirt. I sharply inhaled, kicking the rock out of my way before continuing on towards the great hall. "Hurry up, Em, before Hermione gets mad at me. She said to get you and come back immediately. Apparently you have to meet Professor Sinistra for something..."

"I can't imagine what, I never talk to the old bat," I complained, placing a hand on my hip as I stopped to think. I hadn't forgotten to turn in the essay on star alignment, nor the one on the phases of the moon. I hadn't been sleeping lately in that class either, despite the late hours. I hadn't written anything particularly unflattering recently, either, or lost a note someone wrote to me about her. I could not think of any reason to be called to her office at all. "I haven't even put stink sap on any of the lens lately!"

Harry sighed, aggravated, looking back at me, "Maybe your doing well. Hermione gets called all the time to be congratulated by our teachers, you know, when she has the best marks in the school."

"But I don't have the best marks in the school! I got a T on the last Astronomy exam, and that was after studying all day!"

"Don't ask me. I think she's almost as loony as Trelawney, teaching at night. I like my sleep, thank you," Harry said. I laughed, running up beside him.

"I nev-," I was cut off by someone screaming my name. Looking up into the setting sun, shielding my eyes, I saw a figure waving from the astronomy tower; a slim, but shapely figure I recognized immediately as Sinistra. I pursed my lips, then, asking Harry to save me a plate of food, I rushed up to the tower to meet my teacher, the whole way carrying a foreboding feeling of what may come.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hanger! I absolutely hate reading them, don't you? Well, I'm sorry about that. Here's something to think about: Sinistra, meaning left in Latin, is the root word of sinister... (Ooo, dun dun dun!) This is when the plot gets interesting and less fluffy. I really need to research this to get it right... Trust me, this will be awesome.

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! They really do help to motivate me in the writing of the fanfiction. Thank you all!


	11. The Daughter of Gwendolen

**Disclaimer: **I know nothing but Emily Doyle-Hayes, Harold Stafford, Daniel and David. Everything else is JK Rowling's. And now, something remotely resembling a plot! Woo-hoo!

**Author's Note:** The chapter moves fast! Your going to have to pay close attention: the whole plot so far is being turned on its head!

* * *

I walked at a smart clip up to the astronomy tower, thinking again. My mind, which had previously been trying to weed out the reason for my summoning to Professor Sinistra, was now swirling around new, more interesting topics. Had I known what was to come, I would have never slipped into my habit.

Harry had been kind to me, more so than he had in what seemed like the longest time. He had smiled and laughed with me, even if it was just for a second, and my hope for our friendship's revival increased tenfold. I now knew it was possible, not just a fragment of a dream, and that lifted my spirits more than almost anything. I wanted it to be back to the way it was; back to the time I had been truly joyful and free. I wanted to just talk to him, with no joking and false words, no matter how jocular. I wanted -

I felt a hand slip around my waist, pulling me to someone's stiff flesh. I squeaked, surprised by the sudden touch, and jumped away, turning to the offender. Daniel stood their, looking confused, rubbing the back of his neck, and staring at me innocently. I smiled hesitantly, opening my arms for a hug. He ran to me, wrapping his arms around me, and craning his neck down to kiss me. Kissing him back, I noticed how awkward him arms seemed to be holding me close like that. His lips wandered down my neck, making me gasp and push him away with a shake of my head.

"What is it, Em?" He had never called me Em before; I had thought it was clear that only my closest friends could use that name. It made me uncomfortable, and I stepped back once more. he followed me, with two steps so he was only centimeters from me. He voice was a low whisper, "What's wrong?" I stepped back again, falling against a cool stone wall. The rough stones chafed my skin as I tried to back away from his advancing body. Grabbing my shoulders, he held me still. "Tell me what's wrong. Who hurt you? Was it Potter?"

"Potter! No, Harry wouldn't do that. You just... surprised me," I said, smiling, though it sounded false in my own ears. "And I never, well, you have never, er, done that before..." I gulped, starting again, "It scared me a bit."

He frowned, backing away. "Why do you always do that? Whenever we kiss you shrink away, every time! I'd never harm you, you know that, so why?"

"I can't tell you why!" I snapped, walking away along the wall. He followed angrily. "I just can't tell you, so leave me alone. I need to go see Sinistra."

"Why can't you tell me?! I bet you told Potter, I reckon you let him kiss you every night. Friends!" he spat, "I've seen the way you look at him, I'm not as thick as you think -"

I spun around, facing him, fists clenched at my sides, ready to slap him if I needed to. "I don't see why it should matter, if Harry is my friend! He wouldn't care if you were my friend and we were dating! And what has gotten into you? I thought you were nice and calm and sweet, but hell if I know, after all, I'm only a stupid doll to be kissed! And I won't tell you, because you'd never understand at all! I mean, why would you, you've never been stuck in between a wall and..." I grimaced in disgust. He seemed to cringe, backing away.

"So, that's really what you think? That I really am too thick!"

"I-I have to go!" I muttered tearily, running to the tower. As soon as I rounded a corner, I ran into a broom closet, collapsing onto the floor. It had been so hard to fight with Daniel, one of the sweetest boys I had ever met. I had no earthly idea why he would approach me like that, touch me that way without my consent... Perhaps he knew I'd never give it. I let the tars run down my cheeks freely, and sat in the dust for a few minutes, looking up at the shaft of light pouring into the closet. I needed time to think and sort things out, but right now I couldn't. I needed to find Sinistra, who was probably already either looking for me or giving up. Standing slowly and wiping off tears, I stepped out of the broom closet and right into Ron Weasley.

He jumped, staring at me like I was a ghost, before he saw the open closet behind me. "Erm... who are you in there with? I saw Daniel running the other way..."

"Oh, oh... nobody. I was just thinking. You know, about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, just things."

"Right. Have you seen Harry anywhere? I haven't seen him since Hermione sent him to wake you up," he said warily, peering into the closet behind me dubiously. When nobody stepped out, he looked back down at me, his face coloring. "Er..."

"Harry should be in the common room by now, and if he's not, probably off with Ginny or something," I muttered, turning away to walk the rest of the way to the tower. I was halfway down the hall when I heard Ron running to catch up to me.

"Hey, were you crying?"

I grimaced again, looking up at him. "Yeah..."

"What happened?"

I turned, staring determinedly at him, then, in a moment of weakness, I grabbed his hand, running back to the broom closet and shutting the door behind us, plopping to the ground again, hugging my knees to my chest. The tears were spilling over again, and I felt my numb lips tell my story Ron.

A few minutes of words, tears and Ron staring at me later, I stopped, gasping for air. I dropped my head to my knees, letting the tears stain my stockings. After a few moments, Ron whispered hoarsely, "Does Harry know?"

"N-no... I haven't told anyone but you... I'm so sorry, please -"

"Shh, don't do that! I hate it when people apologize for nothing." I let a watery smile show. "Why haven't you told anyone? At all?"

"Because I don't want people to know... It's horrible, and people w-wont l-like me anymore... I'm afraid of it, of even talking about them."

"No, that won't happen Emily! I know it wont, it just won't. You have to tell Hermione, Harry, you have to! Does Ginny know any of this?"

"N-not about... Harold," I stuttered, shivering. "Don't tell anyone! Especially Ginny, she'd kill me for lying to her and I -"

"Shush Emily!" Ron sighed, exasperated. "You need to tell Harry, at least. He needs to know, he's your best friend now that Ginny, well you know Ginny, being mad at you. Maybe, you know, it could help you get over your fears and face them! That's what my mum always tells us, at least. Anyway, I'll keep quiet for you, until... well, alright. I need to find Harry..." he edged out of the room, smiling at me comfortingly, and left me to collect myself. After scrubbing the tears from my face and rearranging my hair so it wasn't quite as rumpled, I stood, checking my watch. I was thirty minutes later than I would have been had I not been attacked my Daniel. I ran from the closet, bolting down the hall and up three flights of stairs, rushing up to the door of Sinistra's office. Still gulping in air, I knocked on the door slowly.

After a few moments of waiting, examining the stone walls on either side of the door, the door creaked open, and a smiling Sinistra appeared. "Ah, Emily. I thought you wouldn't come. Come in." I stepped into the dimly lit room.

It wasn't illuminated at all, save a few pinpoints of bright light, mirroring the stars we view through the telescopes in class. All of the furniture; chairs, tables, sofas and desks, were draped in black fabric that seemed fragile and delicate. It seemed to be a magic fabric, designed to never rip of tare. I shuffled inward, tripping over a stool, hidden by the black fabric. I felt Sinistra walk past me with a small swirl of air, and the rustling of curtains in front of me. Behind the curtains, she lit a lamp, and he silhouette shone through the curtains, making me uneasy. I stepped through the curtains into a spacious room reminding me vaguely of a cross between the Gryffindor common room, Dumbledore's office and Professor Trelawney's classroom. Various cushions and seats were scattered carelessly around, shrouded in more of the fabric in the other room, but in bright, exotic colors. Beading and sequins glittered on them, sewn in brilliant patterns. There were half-melted candles oozing onto tiny mahogany tables, exquisitely carved and polished to perfection. Books and trinkets were scattered on the desks, piled in the corners, with more candles melting onto their surfaces. There was an armoire under the only window, carved in a star-like shape and set high up on the tall wall. It was covered in more of the glorious fabric, and the setting sun cast a warm glow through it. I smelled tea brewing, warm biscuits and something sweet and a bit bitter, a strong perfume, like honeysuckle and rosemary. Sinistra's desk was tucked in an alcove in the corner to the left of the entrance, made of dark wood and overflowing with papers, books, lens, quills, ink, swatches of the fabric, and planks of wood, etched with odd symbols I could decipher. As I looked round, Sinistra was hurrying around, lighting all of the candles, talking excitedly, "... I thought I wouldn't light any of these things until you came, you know, for dramatic effect and all that, and I was about to when you knocked on the door, I mean, I may be the Astronomy teacher, but the dark is still not the most pleasant place to be when your all alone!" She flicked her wand around the room, illuminating all of the surfaces. "I'm sure your wondering why I called you here, of coarse, but I must say you may not take it well, seeing as your stubborn mother refused to tell you -"

"Tell me what? How do you know my mother, and why did you call me here?"

"Oh, my. I do hate being asked such broad questions," she murmured, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "My, my. Well, since I have to answer anyway, I might as well begin!

"I'm here to tell you about your ancestors. Your mother is a very old... acquaintance that I know like the back of my hand, and I called you to tell you what you have been kept from. I think it's about time you know, it is about the time of your Awakening, and I don't want to delay any longer. I've known a few whose elders overlooked telling them until after their Awakening, and they did turn out as well as I had hoped them to..." she grimaced, shaking her head, as if to rid herself of a thought. "You must be told everything before, or it may lead to some unfortunate results."

I blinked, not comprehending. I had no earthly idea what she was saying, and I didn't think I wanted to know. My curiosity was the better of me, though. "W-what are you talking about? Tell me..."

She sighed, sitting heavily on an overly stuffed cushion. She suddenly looked alone, helpless, and old, and I felt surges of pity for her. Sitting next to her, I took her hand.

"So kind..." she shook her head again, and breathed steadily. "My full name is Bellalisa Gwendolen Sinstra, and I am a daughter of Merlin, as are all wizards and witches. I, however, am no ordinary child. I am of his direct line: the eldest daughter of the eldest daughter of the eldest daughter, and so on, of Merlin and Gwendolen. You, my dear, are my niece, and the sole heir of the title, the title of Daughter. Emily... tell me your middle name."

I was stunned. This had come on so fast; I could barely breathe of the whirling in my head. "My middle name? The same as yours, Gwendolen -"

"Precisely! Every Daughter has the name of their Mother in their full name. It is ingrained in fate, and the impulse will never be denied."

"Professor -"

"Auntie to you now my dear."

"Er... right. Auntie, I know you seem confident about this, and our names are quite the coincidence, but... I'm a muggleborn. There is no way I am a direct descendant of Merlin, and your actually my aunt, simply no way!"

"Did you ever think that maybe, just because your parents can't perform magic, they are not from a magic family? Dear, please. You are much more intelligent than that! Squibs are just as common as muggleborns!" she waved her hand at me, as if dismissing me. I blinked in disbelief, standing. I walked swiftly to the door, muttering about having to meet someone. Before I let the curtains swing closed behind me, I glanced back at the crestfallen face of my teacher, and my heart squeezed painfully. I hated the feelings of guilt and pity; especially when it was for a madwoman. Somehow, though, my feet led me back into the room and to the chair I had been in before.

"Prof- Auntie. I'm sorry... It's just so much; I'm not sure if your lying or mad, or if I've been in the dark! Please, I'm sorry..."

"It's quite alright. Oh, my. I did the same when I found out, except with much more screaming!" she looked thoughtful, then smiled. I expected that, every girl I've know has taken time to admit the truth: the signs are there."

"Signs? How are there signs, I've never noticed them," I asked hesitantly, still unable to accept with Sinistra was saying.

"Well, the signs are small and seemingly normal before you have your Awakening, the unmistakable signal. It's little things: the middle name, the wand, usually an oak with unicorn hair, though some have only one characteristic, and sometimes the tendencies of a seer, though with most that comes later."

"I'm a seer?"

"Not yet. Like I said, you'll probably grow into it about a year after your Awakening. Gwendolen was a witch with the powers of a seer, of course. She could foretell pivotal events."

I drank that in for a bit, before asking, "What exactly is the Awakening?"

"Oh, my. That is a difficult question to answer, as it is difficult to pinpoint precisely the signs from woman to woman. It tends to be increased awareness, magical ability and sickness, and often other... longings. Cravings are common, too. Trust me, you'll know when it happens, you will. There will be no mistaking it."

"Right... and what do I do when it happens?"

"See me, and we will speak about it in detail."

Tilting my head to the side, curious, I continued, "How many Daughters are there?"

"Three: You, your grandmother, and I. Your grandmother, however, is growing weaker by the day. I can't say how long she'll be here to guide me in my teaching you, so that may prove a problem if she leaves too early..."

"Oh," I said quietly. My mother had said my grandmother was dead, so I had never met her. To find she was still living was almost like a slap in the face. "Will I ever see her?"

"Perhaps, if she is strong enough to come see you here."

"Ah."

"Well, my dear, I think that is enough for today. Go eat and sleep; we'll be meeting tomorrow, and I was you well rested! I will send someone to tell you of our meeting; try not to be late again, or I'll have to lengthen the meeting. Now, go on!"

"Thank you, Auntie. I guess I'll see you again tomorrow!" I said, waving as I gathered the curtain to step through. I still had questions buzzing around in my mind, but too many of them. I stuff them away to wait for the next day. Letting the curtains fall and feeling my way through the dark room, I pushed open the door and into the brightly lit hallway. Passing a series of windows, I noted the sun had set and the rosy colors were fading from the sky, replaced by the stars. The end of something beautiful and the beginning of something completely new.

Over the course of an hour, my life had completely changed: Harry was speaking to me once more. Daniel was now a person to be avoided at all costs. Ron was no longer viewed as an enemy, as someone who hated me. He was a friend, and the keeper of my deepest secrets. I learned I had an Aunt, my mother wasn't a muggle, but a squib, and I was the longest of an ancient line. But somehow, the differences didn't seem to stab at me like before; they were a tangled mess of truth, of course, but once I got them untangled I knew I would be happier than ever: if I could keep everything straight, everything would be fine. My dreams may fade, if Ron was right. I may become best friends with Harry once more, and I found the lost history of myself.

The only problem was the empty space where my old life used to be: a cavernous, dank place where I didn't want to return... Just like I was resisting the urge to go back to my common room and dormitory to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, the action begins along with the plot! No more meaningless fluff: I serious now (okay, maybe not serious, seeing as I do this for fun). Did you enjoy the secrets revealed? I know I did! Completely original, right here!

**Current Reviewers:  
**1.) xx4BellaLuna4xx - my first! Thank you so much!  
2.) febitoria- the faithfull one, who has read and reviewed every chapter, I believe.  
3.) Hedwig1220 - Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
4.) Candlegiglia - Another faithful reviewer. She helped me build it a bit.  
5.) dancingcarrot21 - Amazing advice, all of it. I have really tried to improve because of you!  
6.) Ombra Mage - Thank you for the favoriting and review! They are so encouraging.


	12. The Photograph

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OC characters.

* * *

Walking back to the common room, I felt like I was about to fall over, sound asleep. My feet dragged themselves through long steps, but my mind was detached from my motor skills. It had too much to process, and it was moving at a sluggish pace. Thoughts of Harry, Daniel, Ron, and Sinistra floated in and out, interrupted by brief glimpses of the events of the day.

Who would have guessed that this would happen to me? I had never suspected anything was different about me, ever, and I had gotten used to the fact that I blended into the crowd. I realized that there was a certain comfort in the vast number of studetns at Hogwarts, and, though I had always complained and upset myself over not being different, I was agonized now that I had been plucked up from the group and placed under the spotlight. Perhaps you really shouldn't put too much credit too individualization, and relax and enjoy life as it is... At that point, though, I already knew there was little hope of everything going back to normal.

I suddenly felt bare, stripped of all of the comforts I had grown accustomed to over the last seven years at Hogwarts. I would have to forget weekends, as Sinistra had mentioned as I left that she needed me to come at least every Saturday night, for guidance and assistance when my Awakening finally came. It was a frightening prospect, as well as a thrilling one, much like puberty to a growing child. I now had a vague inkling of the pressure that was put on Harry's shoulders, a weight that he had acquired when he was only eleven years old. Before that, he had undoubtedly been immature and naive, much like I had been only two hours ago.

My stomach grumbled longingly as I thought, bringing my thoughts to my instincts: I needed to eat and sleep. The supper Harry had collected for me had long since gone could, but it was as appetizing as anything else. I quickened my steps, listening to the steady beat my shoes were tapping out. I soon reached the Fat Lady, much to my relief. "_Liebe_," I sighed, and she swung open with a defiant huff. I tripped in tiredly, but stopped dead.

"-- So selfish!" Harry was currently yelling across one of the study tables, into Ginny's face. I gaped, dropping my bag by a chair and walking over to stand by a grimacing Hermione. "I'm not your property! SECOND, you can be so nasty to people if they ever do get too close to me! The only reason you never get mad at Hermione is because you know I'd never touch her because of Ron! THIRD, well, you can be a right bitch if anything happens to fall the wrong way for you!"

Ron jumped up, barging into the fight. "Don't you dare call my sister a bitch-"

"RONALD! Stay out of this!" Hermione hissed, tugging on his sleeve.

But it was too late. I could tell Harry was about to take his anger out on Ron, too. I stood slowly, walking toward Harry, and placed my hand on his shoulder calmly. I squeezed it until he exhaled roughly, his muscles loosening unwillingly. He closed his eyes tightly, then, exhaling again, he turned toward me, clasping my hand from his shoulder and squeezing it briefly. He pulled away, jogging up to the boys dormitory. Ginny and I turned hatefully towards each other, and I felt a stab of pity for her. She looked so sad, almost regretful for what had just taken place. I gulped, turning to the table. Hermione was whispering to Ron under her breath, her hands on his shoulders. I wasn't welcome, so I took my bag up, and followed Harry to the dormitory.

Knocking softly on the dorm door, I could here someone throwing things on the other side, followed by a rough, "Come in." I opened the door a smidge, and, upon hearing something glass shatter against the wall to my right, retreated slightly. I peaked through, watching Harry storm angrily to what must be his bed, and collapsing on it. "Come in," he repeated, staring up at the ceiling.

I stepped into what looked to be a battleground. Clothes and objects of every sort and size was scattered, burnt paper was strewn around a bedside table. A small mirror that had once been on the wall, lay cracked and ruined on the floor, it's frame splintered. Glass was glittering by my feet, and Harry's bed hanging were crooked and torn a bit about the hem. I gulped, and, gathering my courage, I finally spoke.

"What happened?"

It came out as a pathetic hoarse whimper, and I swallowed again. He looked up, his eyes lit with recognition and the fire of anger. I walked slowly to his bed, my eyes scanning the wreckage. Another glimmer of glass caught my eyes, laying on the ground to my left. It was a picture, covered with a thin sheet of cracked glass. In the picture was a man and woman, holding a little baby. The man was tall, with dark, raven-like hair, and glasses, and his face was shining with happiness and laughter. The woman was laughing, too, and her fiery hair shined in the beautiful Autumn sun. She had Harry's eyes, and I gasped, bending to pick it up. I held it up in my hands, looking at it with a faint smile. I felt Harry stand, walking over to me across the piles of debris. I traced the figures in the portrait as he looked over my shoulder.

"Those as my parents... about a month before Voldemort," I shivered, from his warm breath tickling my neck, completely forgetting to fear the name, "you know... killed them. That's me, 'course, and there, in the back?" he pointed to a small cottage with a garden overflowing with brilliant fall blooms. I smiled. "Yeah, that's my house. It's all run down now, the roofs caved in and the yard is like something from a muggle horror film, but it's still recognizable." I looked back at him, my heart stopping. He face was so close... "I've never shown this to anyone but Ron and Hermione before, you know..."

I swallowed again, looking back to the picture. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were still laughing, but the baby had joined in. The round, soft face looked so happy and carefree, it was hard to imagine the person it had grown into could ever be that way. I felt my hand fly up to my hair, and I ran my fingers through it nervously. I heard Harry laugh behind me, and I turned again, walking around him to his bed, and sitting down lightly on the edge. The frame was grasped tightly in my hand, I looked up add out the window, seeing my face reflected back at me. It was pitch black outside, and there was no moon. No welcoming man's face to comfort me. I looked down again, feeling my eyes burn with the tears I had been holding in.

Harry sat beside me, patting my back. My tears came rushing forward, and I sobbed, burying my face in his shoulder. He hushed me, smoothing my hair carefully, and I pressed my face harder against his warm figure. "What's wrong, Emily?" he asked innocently, his voice bordering on whispering. I shuddered a bit, then pulled back, wiping my eyes.

"N-nothing... Well, yes, something..." I swallowed again, looking back out the window. "It's just that you've been angry with me, and then Daniel went and kissed me like that today, and I found out that-" I stopped abruptly, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me curiously, his head tilted slightly to the side, and I sighed. "Nothing. Nothing, I'm just tired. I'm, er, going to bed..."

I shot up, sprinting to the door. Yanking it open and letting it slam shut behind me, I practically tumbled down the stairs. I darted across the room, up the girl's staircase, and into the safety of my dormitory.

"Ah, there you are. We need to talk..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry this hasn't been updated for a while. I've been very overworked with school and everything. I apologize!! Also, I'd like to add that 'Liebe' means love in German. I thought it sounded cool. :)

Okay, I really did not plan for this chapter to go this way at all... I just want to add that Emily didn't go up there to take advantage of him, or anything pervy, because thats just discusting. She went up to his dormitory to comfort him (not that it really worked...)

**Current Reviewers:  
**1.) xx4BellaLuna4xx - my first! Thank you so much!  
2.) febitoria- the faithfull one, who has read and reviewed every chapter, I believe.  
3.) Hedwig1220 - Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
4.) Candlegiglia - Another faithful reviewer. She helped me build it a bit.  
5.) dancingcarrot21 - Amazing advice, all of it. I have really tried to improve because of you!  
6.) Ombra Mage - Thank you for the favoriting and review! They are so encouraging.  
7.) PadfootCc - Even the small reviews are amazing! In fact, especially so.  
8.) garrett627 - Oh my gosh, I love reviews that say you can't wait for more!


	13. Screaming

**Disclaimer:**I don't own nothin' but my pride 'n joy, my OCs! :)

**Author's Note:** A very short chapter as an introduction to the next, a filler/cliff hanger, if you will.

* * *

"Ah, there you are. We need to talk..."

I raised an eyebrow at the silhouetted figure, it's outline illuminated in the moonlight. "I'd rather not. I just need a nice nap after a long day -"

"Em, you weren't listening. We _need_ to talk."

I sighed softly, dropping down on my bed and pulling off my shoes tiredly. I shivered a bit, whether it was from the forboding feeling creeping up my spine, or from the dry cold of the dormitory, I couldn't be sure. After all, my school skirt and fine white blouse could hardly be considered a cool weather outfit. Even my thick woolly stockings, covering my legs to my knees, offered little protection. I pulled a blanket up to myself and finally pulling my legs up into the warmth. "Fine, Gin. Go 'head."

"You need to tell me what has changed."

"_What_?"

"You know exactly what," said the figure, stepping forward. My eyes widened, and I screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the common room, Hermione and Ron were quietly discussing the events of the evening. The warm fire crackled, spitting embers until it fell into darkness. A sudden chill crept up, making the couple huddle closer together. A sense of unease spread through them like a thick, revolting fluid, and their eyes darted to each others.

"Something isn't right," Hermione's hoarse voice muttered.

Ron, opening his mouth to answer, was halted by a scream, high and clear in the intense silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooo, don't you just love cliff hangers? They just make me all fuzzy inside. :) I promise to update soon.

Hmm, I find it really funny how you can start out writing something, and soon it turns out to be something completely different! I'd say thats the joy and downfall of creative freedom (I have no obligations, including anything resembling a plot, either, so I'm completely screwing everything up, just for the sake of a little spice added into the story).

**Current Reviewers:  
**1.) xx4BellaLuna4xx - my first! Thank you so much!  
2.) febitoria- the faithfull one, who has read and reviewed every chapter, I believe.  
3.) Hedwig1220 - Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
4.) Candlegiglia - Another faithful reviewer. She helped me build it a bit.  
5.) dancingcarrot21 - Amazing advice, all of it. I have really tried to improve because of you!  
6.) Ombra Mage- Thank you for the favoriting and review! They are so encouraging.  
7.) PadfootCc - Even the small reviews are amazing! In fact, especially so.  
8.) garrett627 - Oh my gosh, I love reviews that say you can't wait for more!  
9.) Akiracatalina - It's quite rare for someone to review multiple chapters, and I really appreciate it!  
10.) Tmctflyboy - Thank you, even if it's for a short review! I do like those, by the way.


	14. The Perfect Escape

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing in this fanfiction, but my OC's!

* * *

I never meant to scream, it was a total accident. There wasn't a reason too, really, other than Ginny had a mud mask on that looked mysteriously like a combination of rotting flesh and flobberworm dung. The effect was a decomposing corpse version of Ginny Weasley, a very frightening thought indeed. The scream had essentially been an act of surprise, an instinct I figured most people had, and used, when their friend-turned-enemy looked like a member of the undead.

I could tell she was pleased that I had overeacted, as she had most likely planned the whole ordeal. She was snickering delicately, her eyes sparking with mischief. I gulped, and with a flick of my wand, I like brought some light back into the room.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Ginny giggled, clutching a stitch in her side. "Oh, the horror! A mud mask, personal hygiene! Oh, dear Merlin!" She laughed again, collapsing onto her own bed. I stared sourly at the top of her head, my arms crossed and my fingers drumming on my arm. I was not pleased with her obvious pleasure in my mistaking her for a lump of slime that had risen from the earth to seek revenge on me for some obscure thing I couldn't name. "Em, this is the most I've laughed all year! Ah," she smiled, chuckling a bit between words. "But, I really must talk to you," she frowned, suddenly calm.

I felt my eyes dart around for a means of escape. There was only the door I had come through, and it was too far to make without Ginny stopping me. I shuffled around, my level of comfort decreasing by the second. "Well, what do you want to ask?"

"Where were you and Harry during supper tonight?"

That was totally unexpected, and I jumped a bit. "Harry and I?"

"Yes, my boyfriend and _you_," she snapped testily. I switched gears, aware that I needed to be careful in order to avoid her infamous temper.

"Oh, I fell asleep studying outside. Professor Sinistra wanted to speak to me about my, er... Astronomy scores, and sent Harry to wake me and bring me up to see her. So he did, and he was a bit late for eating, I suppose, and I was speaking to her."

"How did you both stay out so long, though?"

"_What?_"

"Why wasn't Harry in for supper, and why didn't he come back to Gryffindor Tower an hour and a half late if he just missed eating?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I can't tell you why he was late!"

"Why, are you afraid I wont like you messing around with him? Are you scared to tell me, because I might not like it? Well, I don't like it anyway! So just _stay away_ from him!"

"Is this why you had that fight in the common room?"

Ginny snarled, "That is none of your concern!"

"So that _is_ why!"

"Oh, please Emily! Don't jump to conclusions."

At that moment, Hermione came bursting through the door, her wand poised. She looked worried and surprised. Ginny and I blinked at her, and she blushed, lowering her wand. "I-I, er, heard a s-s-scream and I came to, er... um... i-investigate," she stuttered, blushing a violent pink. I smiled a bit, getting up to join Hermione.

"It's fine, Hermione! I screamed at Ginny. Her, um, mud mask was a bit," I shivered, "frightening."

Hermione chuckled uneasily, adjusting her weight from foot to foot. I patted her softly on the shoulder, and, with a gentle push, I led her out the door and away from Ginny's questioning.

The perfect escape.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the slow update! I had so much work this week, between exams, competitions, and my birthday, I had no time to type at all, much less think up a nice chapter!

**Current Reviewers:  
**1.) xx4BellaLuna4xx - my first! Thank you so much!  
2.) febitoria- the faithful one, who has read and reviewed every chapter, I believe.  
3.) Hedwig1220- Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
4.) Candlegiglia - Another faithful reviewer. She helped me build it a bit.  
5.) dancingcarrot21 - Amazing advice, all of it. I have really tried to improve because of you!  
6.) Ombra Mage- Thank you for the favoriting and review! They are so encouraging.  
7.) PadfootCc - Even the small reviews are amazing! In fact, especially so.  
8.) garrett627 - Oh my gosh, I love reviews that say you can't wait for more!  
9.) Akiracatalina - It's quite rare for someone to review multiple chapters, and I really appreciate it!  
10.) Tmctflyboy - Thank you, even if it's for a short review! I do like those, by the way.  
11.) LOPE- Hmm, I have always wanted to try a cliff hanger! Thank you for the review.


	15. Madness is a Sign of Insanity

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry for not updating in so long! I've had such a hard month, it's not even funny. Anyway, I just got back from bootcamp (no lies... I went for JROTC), and I've been helping my Instructors move into a new set of classrooms. :) Anyway, I've had serious writers block anyway, as if that is an adequate excuse anymore.

Be prepared for an intense amount of drama in the chapter. It's basically Emily, breaking down completely twice, and a few other things happen in between... Read on!

* * *

As Hermione and I jogged down the steps to the common room, the air hung with a horrible silence. It seemed to drip from the ceiling and walls, oozing into the stones around them. It was heavy on my lungs. I felt strangly as if I was sufficating from the sensation, and my dislike for the akward silence grew. "God awful, she is... hate her... can't I at least speak to him?... Merlin, what a prat..." I muttered sulkily, trying desperatly to break the silence.

Hermione cleared her throat roughly behind me, and I frowned. Reaching the base of the stairs, I stomped over to a cushion wedged in the shadows, slumping down in it. I was having a long night, and I detested it. And Ginny hit my last nerve. "Damn stupid, she is... as if I'd 'mess around' with him... he's my bloody friend!... I do fancy him a _bit_ though, but that's different..."

I felt people gathering around me, but I ignored them, not even looking up from my folded arms."As if I'd even think of stealing him... wait a tick, stealing... he's a freakin' person, you can't _steal_ him..."

"Emily?"

"_What_?" I snapped, my eyes rolling up to stare at Ron's curious face. He looked surprised at my outburst, and I immediatly looked down, a blush creeping up. "What is it, Ron?"

"Are you, erm... alright?"

"Yes," I hissed. He looked at me questioningly, obviously not convinced. I felt my eye twitch. "NO, I'm not alright!" I screamed hysterically, jumping up. My hands flew to my hair, knotting in it as I paced around frantically. "MERLIN! Would people stop asking me that? I mean, come on! Of course I'm trying to steal Harry!" I heard my voice crack, a sardonic tone coming through in it, "Of course I'm bloody snogging him rotten when NOBODY LOOKS! Of course!"

Ron's eyes widened, and he backed away slowly, stunned. "R-really?" Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

"We did, and you just said -"

"OH MERLIN! I'm going mad!"

"Settle down Emily! Come on, settle down! What's wrong?" Ron's voice cracked, whispering. "What has you so worked up?"

"WORKED UP?! Work... WORKED UP!"

Hermione tapped her foot testily, rolling her eyes. "Your just like Harry! Yes we said 'worked up'. Now answer the question before we all go mad!"

"ARGHH!" I ran to my cushion, collapsing and hitting my head repeatedly against the soft velvet material. "It's everything! I just wanted to relax and do my homework today! And then Sinistra wanted to talk, and Daniel cornered me and everything, and then I just get back and everyone is yelling and everything is thrown into chaos, and I comfort Harry, and that's all! But Ginny still thinks I'm sticking my tongue down his throat, which is completly ludicris and stupid and plain insulting to us both! But does she even consider that? NO! She just has to practically make me have a heart attack with her bloody mud mask-" I heard Hermione stiffle a small laugh at this "-and throw this all at me! AS IF I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR IT FOR THE FOUR HUNDRETH TIME! Completely mad!"

I was shaking my head nervously, my fingers twitching. I had never broken down so much before, and I felt the pressure releasing after months of being bottled up. I clicked my tongue several times, trying to break the silence that had fallen again.

"Em... maybe you should go to the hospital wing... you seem, um, ill," A quiet voice said from behind Hermione and Ron. I jumped at the sound of it, and winced. "I'll take you," Harry's voice said again, as he pushed between my two other friends.

I scoffed, "Wouldn't that make Ginny angry? I mean, I could be snogging you as we speak!"

"What?" he asked, his voice still soft. I looked up at him.

"Ginny told me that she thinks I'm 'messing around' with you. Bloody aweful --"

"I know. She talked to me before you came back. I was in detention, for Merlin's sake, and she thought I was in a broom cupboard, with you no less!" He chuckled darkly, "Oh, but of course she wouldn't even let me talk to you. Have you noticed? We haven't talked, not really, since the kitchen!" I nodded sadly, suddenly quiet. "I'm sorry, Em. I feel horrible for it." Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, taking each other's hands lightly and walking to another corner of the room to observe.

After looking at their movements for a few moments, I turned back to Harry, shaking my head meaningfully, "No, Harry, it's alright. I just need rest, and so do you. I'll talk to you in the morning?"

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. He had this mischeivious glint there, and I didn't like it. "I was thinking more like... tonight?"

"Tonight."

He nodded calmly, smiling playfully again. He looked like an overgrown puppy, and I laughed at the picture in my head. "Tonight," he whispered, his voice hardly audible. I bit my lip, judging the situation. If Ginny found out, it would make everything even worse, and there was always the risk of being caught by a prefect or Filch (the horror of that). And everyone in the castle just _knew_ that if a boy and girl got caught after hours, there was something going on. However, I felt like being risky and daring, a rare emotion in the spectrum of my personality, and, even if this casual outlook died, we'd have the invisibility cloak. Right. "Same place?"

"Yeah. Just meet me down here at eleven, and we'll run. I just need to find the cloak..."

* * *

We were jogging together under the cloak. The shadows seemed thinner than usual, and it seemed like prefects were leaping out everywhere. My courageous attitude was fast winding down to a speck of dust. However, we were laughing and giggling like first years, out cheeks flushed with excitment. We didn't have this much fun last time, and I could sense that it was going to be different.

When we reached the taspestry of the bowl of fruit, we were breathing heavily. Harry pulled the cloak off of us, and I took in the sight. Our hair was tossled and tangled, our clothes look disheavled. There was a wild shine in out eyes, and the redness of our cheeks grew hot. My heart started racing, and I felt my palms grows sweaty and clammy. I subconciously let my hands wander to his cheek, my thumb stroking circles on it's warm, soft surface. I smiled a bit as my fingers traced his lips, which were red from laughter, and let my hands fall down his chin and to his chest. My legs felt weak and uncertain, and I could almost hear the pounding of our hearts. His tucked a tendril of hair behind my ear, smiling again.

Someone cleared their throat.

We froze, our eyes widening. Filch spoke, his weezy voice echoing unnaturally in the empty corridor, "Ooo, dis is in'trestin'. Potter an' his girl's ol' friend," he cackled, and I shivered, huddling close to Harry. He had a hard look on his face, and was looking positivly murderous. "Imma t'inkin' Profes'eh Dumbledore whill loooovvvveeee dis."

"Sir," Harry started, his voice cold and harsh, "I brought Emily down here to get her food. She hasn't eaten, and she's hungry--"

"Wat? To bus'eh ruinin' teh cas'el? Teh clos'ehts, no doubt, or eh classr'm?"

"No, sir, really!" I gasped, my hand automatically clasping Harry's. "Professor Sinistra called me, and I didn't have time to eat!"

"Reall'eh?" he snarled, unwilling to admit defeat. "Eh'splain teh Proffes'eh Dumbledore, tehn!" He grabbed us by our collars, and dragged us along. The invisibility cloak was left, crumpled on the floor. Dragging us along like dogs (I had another image of Harry, which was just about the only funny thing about the situation) I had to loosen my tie in order to breathe at all. I began searching for my wand in my pocket. I had left it in my dormitory.

I cursed under my breath, looking at Harry and motioning if he had his wand. He nodded, and I grinned. He mouthed something, but I couldn't understand.

"Yo'll be en trou'ble, an' lots of et!" Filch muttered, not even bothering to look behind him to see what we were doing.

Suddenly, Harry yelled, "DOBBY!!"

Filch lept what seemed to be a meter in the air, cursing raspily, releasing our robes in the process. I laughed wildly, darting away from the caretaker, as light on my feet as a pixie. With a pop, a tiny house elf apprarated before Harry and myself. "Yes, Mister Harry Potter, sir?" I house elf, whom I recognized from out last trip to the kitchens as the one named Dobby, bowed to Harry, a grin lighting his small, round face. The tennis ball eyes were wide with commitment and an ounce for excitment. "Help us a bit, yeah?"

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter, sir!" he squeaked as he grasped Harry and I's hands, "And Miss Emily!"

With another distinct pop, we were being forced through an incredibly tiny tube. I could hardly breathe at all. I could feel Dobby's hand pulling me along, and it began to slip. There was a sudden light again, and I was falling onto my back, the breath knocked completely out of me. I heard Harry gasping a bit beside me. For a moment, I blinked. My eyes were cast in shadow from Dobby's head. The little elf was currently looking down at me curiously, his enormous eyes bulging ever so slightly. I smiled to assure him I was alright, and propped myself up on my elbow for good measure.

Looking around, I couldn't recognize the room. It looked undisturbed, like it had just been cleaned. The fire was crackling merrily in the firplace, and the rich rug before it, laying on the hearth, was free of dust and mud. There were two tables: one to act as a coffee table in front of the sofa (which was facing the crackling fire), and one off to the side, filled to the brim with fruit and bread and meats. There were cakes piled high on a platter, too, and I could smell their sweet perfume from across the room. There was a glass window pane, streaked with fresh rain, behind that. Tapestries hung on the wall, depicting goblins and dwarves and giants and trolls in some, and princesses crying out for help to escape from a dragon in others. The room was unfamiliar, but it already felt like somewhere I could be relaxed and at peace.

Beside me, Harry exhaled steadily, before taking off his tie and dropping it on the sofa. He walked over to the table, set for two, and waited for me to come over. I looked at him, curious and apprehensive, and he smiled. I followed his path, sitting across from him at the table. "Go ahead, Em, eat," he said quietly. I could hardly hear his voice over the tapping of the rain on the window.

"Where are we?"

"The Room of Requirment."

"Ah," I replied. I suspected as much. "Dobby took us here?"

"Yeah. He knows about it, obviously. He knew we needed to get away, and you needed food, so he took us here. Filch can't get in, unless he knows exactly what we require of the room."

I nodded, taking a roll, buttering it, and ripping a bite off. As I chewed, I gathered some meat and veggitables, leaving the sweets for later. I felt Harry's eyes on me, and I looked up in time to see him open his mouth. I started too quickly, though.

"About what happened earlier - I'm sorry."

"What?"

"What happened outside the kitchens -"

"You mean the -"

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence. I could tell Harry wanted to say something. He just couldn't put it into words. Like me.

"I shouldn't have, it was wrong, and Ginny, well, your happy with her. And I feel horrible for it. And guilty. And ashamed. And scared."

Harry looked amused, "Your scared? Of what?"

"Being smitted."

He chuckled, shaking his head ever so slightly. The fire caught the deep color of it, and I let out an involuntary sigh. He looked back up at me, from my dazed look, to the way I propped my elbow on the table like a love sick first year. His smile dropped. "Your serious."

I jumped, "What?"

"Stop saying that! You know exactly what. Now, were you serious? When that happened? Did you mean to, or was it a mistake?"

"A mistake -"

"Em!"

"What?"

"ARGH!" He pushed himself up, towering over the table. I had to look up to meet his eyes, and I immediatly cringed when I did. He looked completely enraged. "COME ON EM! It's been happening a while, eh? Ginny was right, hmm? I was acting completely stupid again, thinking I could possibly be friends with any girl! Any girl, without them completely going mad! First Ginny! Then Hermione! Luna, well... Luna's odd... And now you! I actually cared for you, you were like my sister, and now you... you... betrayed me! I can't believe you -"

"HARRY!" I sobbed, leaping up. "Don't you dare jump to conclusions!"

"But you know it's bloody true -"

"SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up!" I screamed at him, my face now sticky with tears. "Don't you get it?! YES, I like you, a lot! I do! But I know I can't, so it doesn't matter anyway! I care to much to ruin you and Ginny! Your friendship is too prescious to me, anyway! I don't care if you ignore and hate me, just... please don't!"

Harry, for the first time since I knew him, looked completely shocked. "Em -"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I roared, backing away from him. I tripped over my chair. He took a step forward, and I paniced. This was too much like Harold for my taste, and I felt like gagging at the memory. Daniel's face appeared in my mind. Harold. Daniel. Harold. They seemed to work together to torment me, and I felt like dieing. I couldn't Harry anymore, I couldn't consentrate on him. All I could see was the scene at the Yule Ball. And the corridor that afternoon. I felt the rough stones cutting into my arms as I slid down, landing with an "oomf" on my butt. I felt so ill. I just wanted to sleep...

Falling to my side, the last thing I felt was Harry catching me and bellowing, "EMILY!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go. Emily-Harry drama, times ten. It's either me or Emily that's going mental at this point.

Anyway, because of my writers block, I had to force this one. It's mediocre. It's probably not up to my standards. And Emily attacks like a teenage girl during her 'time of the month'. But trust me, it will get better. This is a very rocky time in the Harry-Emily relationship. It probably will sort out soon. I really don't know, though. I don't actually have a plot... Whatever. Carry on. :D

**Current Reviewers:  
**1.) xx4BellaLuna4xx - my first! Thank you so much!  
2.) febitoria- the faithful one, who has read and reviewed every chapter, I believe.  
3.) Hedwig1220- Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
4.) Candlegiglia - Another faithful reviewer. She helped me build it a bit.  
5.) dancingcarrot21 - Amazing advice, all of it. I have really tried to improve because of you!  
6.) Ombra Mage- Thank you for the favoriting and review! They are so encouraging.  
7.) PadfootCc - Even the small reviews are amazing! In fact, especially so.  
8.) garrett627 - Oh my gosh, I love reviews that say you can't wait for more!  
9.) Akiracatalina - It's quite rare for someone to review multiple chapters, and I really appreciate it!  
10.) Tmctflyboy - Thank you, even if it's for a short review! I do like those, by the way.  
11.) LOPE- Hmm, I have always wanted to try a cliff hanger! Thank you for the review.


	16. The Past Remembered

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC's, and what some people would call a 'plot'.

* * *

Before this year, I had never even dreamt of being in the hospital wing twice, before Christmas, for a fever, or any illness, for that matter. I was typically a very healthy person; I had never had an infection. I had never needed stitches when I lived as a muggle. I had broken my arm once, when I was five, but it was so minor that I didn't even count it. Living in a world filled with magic, of course, it was much easier to fix and heal these things. A simple potion or spell, maybe a night in the hospital wing, and you were even better than before you hurt yourself. Fevers were easily cured, I knew that quite well by now.

That is why I was quite surprised when Madame Pomphrey became quite distressed with seeing me again.

I don't actually remember getting to the white-cloaked healing room. I knew I passed out down in the Room of Requirement after something happened with Harry, and not something good. I was fuzzy on the details, and it didn't seem to make any sense at all. Apparently, however, he had carried me all the way up, and came running in to wake Madame Pomphrey with me cradled in his arms. That was a mutual understanding between Pomphrey and the other patient residing in the wing, a blonde second year, with Ravenclaw robes.

I had been on the receiving end of many different and foul-tasting liquids and potions, as well as bright charms that stung a bit when they made contact with my skin. However, nothing seemed to drop my fever by more than a tenth of a degree. I was burning hot, I could feel it, and I shivered constantly, clamoring for the warmth of my blanket, as well as the cool air. My head ached, making me dizzy whenever I moved at all. I could tell Pomphrey was worried over me; she didn't seem to know what precisely was wrong. She kept on asking me questions about enemies and any hexes I had encountered in the past. She asked what we had been practising with in potions, the plants we has fiddled with in Herbology, and what I had eaten lately.

I thought I knew what had my fever running. It was all the pressure that had suddenly gathered and sat upon me, all in the course of this one day. Sinistra and my Daughterhood and how my family wasn't completely muggle. Daniel, with his stupid stunt in the corridor, and Ron befriending me. Ginny, acting like she always did. Harry. Whatever happened with Harry. It all seemed surprisingly surreal; I thought, after the long hours of mulling in over it would become easier to comprehend and accept. However, it seemed to get heavier and heavier, and burden I could not get rid of.

Through that night and the next day, I had fevered dreams. I dreamt of the past; of Merlin and Gwendolen; of my friends, and my family. I saw Voldemort's image, his burning red eyes and pasty white flesh. I saw Dumbledore, with Hagrid carrying him to his tomb, by the lake. It was cracked and broken now, unable to be repaired by a spell, because it had been cursed open. I saw my socks, with the holes in them. The fire, a sparkling reflection in Ginny's own fiery hair. I saw the Triwiward Tounament, the Yule Ball. I saw my first glance at Hogwarts, and the headlines in the Prophet detailing the return of Voldemort, and then his fall. I remember the image of Sirius Black, on the front of the paper, and the night the Gryffindors spent in the Great Hall, staring up at the ceilings, which reflected the face of the universe. I saw Honeydukes, the beautiful, sweet owl that brought me my Hogwarts letter when I was a little eleven year old, and the Inquisitorial Squad's badges, gleaming on Slytherin robes. I saw Umbridge and her decrees, the kitchens, the Room of Requirment. It all ran through my head a thousand times, mixing together in a mess of reality.

A week passed, and the fever did not go away, nor did the dreams. I'd cry out sometimes, thrashing about, trying the wake, but I never could. I heard the voices of Ron and Hermione, and even Daniel, sometimes, talking to me, speaking soothing words. I never heard Harry come. I wondered what had happened. What could have happened to make his avoid me? What could have possibly made me faint? We had to be alone together, that was for sure. I knew nobody else was with Harry, when he carried me to the hospital wing, and I didn't doubt that they would come in they knew. My mind jumped from thought to thought: could we have been hiding? Fighting? Or... could something have _happened_? I doubted that one, but I have no evidence at all to prove or disprove any of these possibilities. I'm sure Ginny would be happy, at least, if she didn't suspect two of the three options.

In the back of my mind, I knew I was missing quite a bit of school. The pile of work would be tremendous when I returned, and I would have no free time at all for at least a week. It didn't really matter anymore. Harry had made it clear we were to avoid each other, and the best way to go around that is to keep busy and quiet, as well as out of trouble. Especially when dealing with Harry Potter. If there was trouble or a disturbance in the school, Harry Potter was involved in some way. Whether the Chamber of Secrets opened, Death Eaters were breaking in, or a group of girls go into a cat fight over him, he was involved, and usually at the scene of the crime.

The best part of being ill and alone in a plain room is you have time to really think. In fact, thats just about all you can do, other than sleep, which was, by then, something I strived to avoid, just like Harry. He had made it painfully clear, as I mentioned before, that we were to avoid each other if at all possible. I'm sure Ginny would be happy, at least.

Another week passed, and my fever was as intense as ever. It was taking a toll on me. I had lost all appetite, and was losing weight. I looked pale and drawn and tired. My head constantly throbbed, and I was completely dehydrated. It became quite painful to do anything anymore. One night, Madame Pomphrey brought in some wizards in white coats to examine me. I took a hazardous guess at Saint Mungo employees. I didn't doubt they would take me away, probably to examine me and to patch me up a bit. I wasn't sure what they could do about the fever. It seemed like we had tried everything to stop it. After a few minutes of murmuring, they seemed to have come to a mutual agreement; to take me to the infamous hospital for further care.

That was when I became a tinge frightened. Hogwarts would only send a student to Saint Mungo's if they were really, really ill, and had little hope of recovering back at the school. Most of the time, when people were sent there, they would most likely die if they didn't receive the proper care. In third year, I recalled, a girl was sent there because she was watching the Dragon Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and the tail brushed her arm. She only had a tiny scratch, but did wouldn't stop leaking blood for weeks. She brought herself to the hospital wing, and, when Madame Pomphrey could do nothing (apparently the wound was infected with a poison from the scales that made it impossible to heal, magical means or no) and determined she had lost far too much blood, she was sent to Saint Mungo's. She worked as a Healer now, but her arm is shriveled and old looking, compared to her young body. At least she found her passion; healing and medicine.

No matter what the stories -- or rumors, rather -- said, I was uncomfortable with the decision. And so, I closed my eyes tightly, ready to apparate away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** She's not in Kansas anymore! Oh, dear, but where in the world in Toto?

Haha, sorry about the Oz reference. I couldn't help myself. The next chapter proves to be interesting, and will feature Saint Mungo's, the diagnosis, and HARRY POTTER! Woo-hoo!

**Current Reviewers:  
**1.) xx4BellaLuna4xx - my first! Thank you so much!  
2.) febitoria- the faithful one, who has read and reviewed every chapter, I believe.  
3.) Hedwig1220- Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
4.) Candlegiglia - Another faithful reviewer. She helped me build it a bit.  
5.) dancingcarrot21 - Amazing advice, all of it. I have really tried to improve because of you!  
6.) Ombra Mage- Thank you for the favoriting and review! They are so encouraging.  
7.) PadfootCc - Even the small reviews are amazing! In fact, especially so.  
8.) garrett627 - Oh my gosh, I love reviews that say you can't wait for more!  
9.) Akiracatalina - It's quite rare for someone to review multiple chapters, and I really appreciate it!  
10.) Tmctflyboy - Thank you, even if it's for a short review! I do like those, by the way.  
11.) LOPE - Hmm, I have always wanted to try a cliff hanger! Thank you for the review.  
12.) ShadowBasalisk - I agree, one hundred percent! But I can't yet, or Ginny will claw me.  
13.) Jessica Hatchett - VERY enthusiastic! I love people like that, as well as reviews!


End file.
